


Severus e o pêssego gigante

by magalud



Series: Pessegada [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Bond, Marauders' Era, Mates, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cheiro de pêssegos frescos esconde um segredo de família</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambiente de pomar

**Author's Note:**

> Alertas: Não, não tem nada a ver com o livrinho infantil. Aliás, aqui não tem nada de infantil. O_O  
> Agradecimentos: À beta Amanda Saitou!  
> Nota 1: Roald Dahl me mataria, com certeza  
> Nota 2: Levemente inspirado em fics como Indago, de LdDurham e Guilty as Sin, de Riffraff, ambas encontráveis na adultfanfiction .net. Iniciados reconhecerão um pouco dos hábitos de acasalamento da espécie nativa do planeta 40 Eridani A, tal como descrito em Star Trek: The Original Series.  
> Nota 3: Eu não seria justa se não reconhecesse a inspiração do líder israelense Ariel Sharon. Claro, se ele desconfiar disso, manda o Shin Bet e o Mossad, juntos, atrás de mim. :-)  
> Feito para o aniversário de Severus Snape, em 2006

Desde que pusera o pé em Hogwarts, Severus Snape experimentara fortes sentimentos em relação aos chamados Marauders. Era um ódio visceral. Eles eram seus carrascos, seus algozes. Portanto, logo em seu primeiro ano, o menino franzino procurou segurança nos números: aliou-se a uma gangue de Slytherins, liderados pelo aristocrático Lucius Malfoy, um rapaz do quinto ano. Ajudava o fato de Severus ter sido escolhido para fazer parte do seleto grupo do Slug Club, do Professor Slughorn.

 

Mas ainda assim, ele era atormentado por James Potter e Sirius Black, que sempre estavam junto com Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin. Severus era bom aluno, mas o diretor Dumbledore favorecia seus alunos de Gryffindor, assim como a Professora McGonagall. E o bando de pequenos marginais claramente se comprazia em pegar no pé de Severus; portanto, nada mais justo do que retribuir à altura.

 

Seu caráter Slytherin logo o fez usar a seu favor o conhecimento das Artes das Trevas que seu avô lhe inculcara desde a mais tenra idade: ele pôs-se a inventar feitiços, melhorar poções. E os malditos Marauders sentiram na pele cada uma dessas inovações de Severus. Cabelos verdes, furúnculos em lugares embaraçosos, extração de sobrancelhas, sangramentos, línguas encompridadas, hálitos fétidos... A troca de maldições e feitiços ganhava proporções épicas, e fazia os alunos das demais casas temerem a aproximação dos dois grupos. Mas o confronto Snape X Marauders era sempre o mais ferino, cruel e feroz.

 

Quando Lucius Malfoy se formou, Severus já estava em condição de se defender melhor dos ataques da gangue de Gryffindors. E foi a saída de Malfoy que o fez aproximar-se de Lily Evans, uma Gryffindor Mudblood de quem a princípio Severus desconfiou imensamente. Contudo, ela se aproximou dele nas aulas de Poções, e os dois puseram-se a passar tempo juntos, borbulhando em seus caldeirões, conversando, fazendo os deveres na biblioteca.

 

Lily achava seus colegas de casa uns bobalhões mimados, e tratava Severus como um amigo, sem se intimidar com seu jeito carrancudo e fechado. O jovem Slytherin mal podia acreditar que ela não tivesse qualquer interesse por trás. Nem se engraçou para uma aproximação romântica – que teria sido rechaçada, obviamente.

 

\- E como se chamam esses aqui? – Lily apontou a ilustração no livro sobre criaturas mágicas. – O Prof. Kettleburn não nos ensinou sobre esses.

 

\- Kiludera – respondeu Severus. – Estão extintos, por isso ele não mencionou.

 

\- Mas é justamente isso que estou fazendo: uma redação sobre criaturas mágicas extintas. Os nomes são estranhos: Zamanis, Matsakis, Gorevs, Adimai... E tem uns aqui que eu só vi uma citação: Koboldines. Estranho que não tenha nada sobre eles.

 

\- Atrás de mais pontos extras, Evans?

 

Lily sorriu, e Severus percebeu, não pela primeira vez, porque o insuportável James Potter a apoquentava tanto. Era um sorriso lindo, do tipo que a gente não se cansava de ver. Contudo, Severus sabia que não devia ver nada naquele sorriso – até porque ela era uma mulher, o gênero errado para ele. Os dois estavam ali apenas atrás de pontos extras, convenceu-se.

 

E foi justamente pontos extras que Lily conseguiu com seu trabalho. O Prof. Kettleburn olhou para a turma conjunta de Gryffindor-Slytherin e sorriu para ela entusiasmado, sacudindo o pedaço de pergaminho com seu único braço:

 

\- Parabéns, Srta. Evans! Seu trabalho é uma experiência multidisciplinar sobre Criaturas Mágicas e História da Magia, quase na área da Palentomagozoologia. Dez pontos para Gryffindor! – Vários Slyhterins viraram a cara, revoltados. Severus manteve seu véu de indiferença no rosto.

 

\- Professor – disse a garota, alheia à movimentação –, eu tentei incluir os Koboldines, mas não encontrei muito sobre eles. O que pode nos dizer sobre isso?

 

\- Oh, não há muito a dizer. Eles provavelmente estão extintos agora, como seus antecessores, os Kobolds. Veja, os Kobolds eram criaturas humanóides peludas, de olhos muito brilhantes, muito agressivas, de excepcional talento mágico. A humanidade ainda engatinhava quando os Kobolds descobriram um jeito de acasalar com os humanos, pois tinham uma sexualidade agressiva, especialmente o tipo dominante, mais físico. O tipo submisso, mais esperto e ladino, era mais talentoso do ponto de vista mágico, e também tinha sucesso em seduzir parceiros humanos. Quando os humanos evoluíram magicamente, na época da civilização mesopotâmia e da fundação de Ur, os mestiços de humanos e Kobolds já eram em grande número. Grandes sacerdotes sumérios, assírios e babilônios se reuniram num grande conclave e concordaram que era preciso exterminar os Kobolds, ou a humanidade seria extinta. Então começou a grande caçada. Até hoje os Muggles reconhecem a palavra Kobold como demônio.

 

A turma parecia interessada na história, e até os Slytherins mais distraídos prestavam atenção. Mas foi um Gryffindor, chamado Frobisher, que perguntou:

 

\- Então... foi um genocídio?

 

O Prof. Kettleburn mancou magicamente e assentiu, pesaroso:

 

\- Oh, sim, Sr. Frobisher, o senhor usou a palavra correta. Foi um genocídio, muito nos moldes que os norte-americanos do século XVIII planejaram para exterminar os bisões, tão necessários às culturas indígenas locais. Infelizmente, tudo indica que este tenha sido bem sucedido. Não se tem notícia de qualquer aparição ou localização de Kobolds desde o ano 33 da chamada era cristã. Contudo, seus descendentes, os Koboldines, eram mais difíceis de localizar, devido à miscigenação. Veja, ao se misturarem com os humanos, eles se tornaram quase impossíveis de se identificar a olho nu – afinal, eram uma espécie muito agressiva e inteligente, capaz de engendrar estratégicas muito engenhosas. Com o passar dos séculos, eles cada vez mais se misturaram aos humanos, e devo dizer que não foi de todo ruim, pois o gesto aperfeiçoou a magia dos bruxos. Ficaram tão escassos e escondidos que só um podia reconhecer o outro, através de feromônios secretados por suas glândulas especiais, e ainda assim, só quando entrassem na puberdade, para o amadurecimento sexual – era quando eles se tornavam agressivos e procuravam acasalamento. Nessa fase ficavam vulneráveis e aí eram caçados. Os últimos Koboldines de que se têm notícia foram mortos durante a guerra contra o Lord das Trevas Grindenwald. Sabe, embora eles nunca tenham se aliado ao tal Lord, eles foram marcados como seres das Trevas. E os últimos foram caçados também, tal como seus antecessores. Acredita-se que agora a espécie esteja totalmente extinta e seus gens mágicos perdidos para sempre.

 

Era uma história impressionante e as duas turmas pareciam atônitas. Até que Sirius Black perguntou:

 

\- Professor, isso vai cair nos OWLs?

 

\- Não, Sr. Black, certamente que não. Eu estava apenas respondendo à pergunta da Srta. Evans. Agora, turma, se vocês abrirem seus livros na página 256, podemos dar início ao estudo das criaturas que ainda não foram extintas. Vamos lá, Sr. Crabbe, não percamos tempo!

 

E todo o incidente teria sido esquecido por Severus para sempre, mas infelizmente não foi assim que aconteceu. Demorou a ele se lembrar dessa aula, e, antes disso, ele teve que lidar com outras preocupações não menos alarmantes em sua mente.

 

Houve o incidente no Shrieking Shack, e Severus se sentiu mais injustiçado do que nunca pelos Marauders. Ele ainda tremia à noite, ao se lembrar do rosnado do lobisomem diante de si, a encará-lo, os olhos amarelos fixos nele. E de repente, o monstruoso cão preto começou a pular na frente da fera, como um cãozinho que chamasse para brincar, e enquanto ele ainda tentava restabelecer algum reflexo em seus nervos e músculos paralisados de terror, o cretino James Potter o arrastara para fora dali. O caso foi parar com Dumbledore, que deu a ele uma admoestação e uma promessa solene de jamais divulgar o segredo de Lupin, enquanto os Marauders se safaram com penalidades leves e meras detenções. Eles mereciam Azkaban por ameaçar uma vida humana, pensou Severus, tremendo de ódio.

 

Aquilo, claro, não fora o pior. Quando os OWLs chegaram, Severus tentou se concentrar nos seus estudos e suas provas, e então houve o incidente ao final da prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a sua pior memória... Foi quando ele foi cercado covardemente pelos quatro Marauders, que, sem qualquer provocação, passaram a atacá-lo. Lily, doce Lily, tentou defendê-lo, mas Severus estava tão enlouquecido de ódio e ressentimento que a xingou de Mudblood naquele momento. Arrependeu-se amargamente do gesto, pelo resto de sua vida. Lily nunca mais tinha sido a mesma depois daquilo, e talvez esse incidente a tivesse jogado nos braços de James Potter, com quem ela começou a sair justamente depois do episódio. Teria sido coincidência ou planejado?

 

Talvez tenha sido a irritação de perder a amizade de Lily Evans, talvez tenha sido outra coisa, mas o fato é que, durante seu sexto ano, Severus começou a se dar conta de uma coisa: havia algum cheiro estranho em Hogwarts. Ele foi gradualmente se dando conta daquilo. Primeiro era um aroma sutil, quase imperceptível, mas aos poucos a coisa começou a aumentar de intensidade, ao longo das semanas. O cheiro diminuía nas áreas comunais de Slytherin (quartos, salão comunal, banheiros) e nas aulas de Aritmancia, mas no mais, parecia impregnado por todo o castelo, até mesmo nas áreas externas – estufas, área de Quidditch, na margem do lago. Não que fosse um cheiro exatamente desagradável, mas o aroma perturbava Severus. Intensamente. De um jeito bem... embaraçoso, ele tinha que admitir.

 

O adolescente de Slytherin era um jovem normal como os outros, e sua sexualidade começava a despertar tanto quanto a dos colegas, vendo, no caso, seu interesse por rapazes crescer. Mas, ocupado com seus estudos e as demandas acadêmicas e sociais, ele não tinha tempo de investir em escapadas românticas, embora seus olhos de vez em quando se encompridassem para o rapaz chamado Callahan, dois anos mais velho do que ele e muito atraente. Mas o tal cheiro perturbava-o demais, fazia-o se sentir... inebriado, inquieto, alucinado. A intensidade era quase asfixiante, embaçando-lhe o pensamento.

 

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

 

Então ele se lembrara de uma carta de sua mãe, uma que ele mal dera importância. Tinha sido em meados do ano anterior, em plena loucura dos OWLs. Ela falara sobre família, sobre ancestrais, sobre a tradição dos Prince de serem grandes magos, algo assim... Severus não dera muita importância por causa do ódio que tinha da mãe, ódio e pena, na verdade. Eileen era uma bruxa, uma bruxa de uma família tradicional, então como ela se deixava ser abusada e escravizada por um Muggle nojento como Tobias Snape? Felizmente seu avô Prince o incentivara a aprender tudo sobre as Artes das Trevas e a fortalecer sua educação bruxa. Severus se orgulhava de ser bruxo, mesmo que fosse apenas meio-sangue, e ele não entendia a atitude de sua mãe, acovardando-se desse jeito.

 

No verão, Severus recebera mais uma palestra da tradição da família Prince, de suas conquistas bruxas, seus ancestrais e orgulhos. Dessa vez tinha sido do avô, uma pessoa a quem ele admirava. Ele se lembrava de que, nessa conversa, o avô lhe pedia que escrevesse se sentisse algo extraordinário ou fora do comum. Na hora o rapaz não dera muita importância. Mas naquele momento, meses depois, sem saber direito por que ou como pensara nisso, Severus viu-se escrevendo a seu avô sobre um estranho cheiro em Hogwarts que o perseguia há semanas.

 

TBC


	2. Farejando a verdade

A resposta de seu avô realmente tinha sido esclarecedora. E assustadora. Ele não tinha idéia de que carregasse esse estigma, essa herança maldita. Agora ele tinha que dar um jeito nela. Mas havia alguém em Hogwarts que sabia de seu segredo.

 

E ele iria descobrir quem era no faro.

 

Afinal de contas, Severus era um Koboldine mestiço. Seu avô lhe explicara que o gen reaparecia às vezes entre os Snape, fruto de seus ancestrais mais liberais no tocante a relacionamentos entre espécies. De geração a geração, era passado o segredo de que a condição de ser um mestiço descendente de Kobolds era reconhecida ao entrar na puberdade koboldiana – um pouco mais tardia do que a humana – na infeliz ventura de haver um outro Koboldine por perto, pelos feromônios que secretavam, e tinha um cheiro de frutas.

 

E esta era a desgraça: se fosse um outro Koboldine dominante, os dois iriam se engajar num combate feroz, sangrento, que não raramente só terminava com a morte de um dos dois. Na hipótese mais feliz, um Koboldine seria o dominante e o outro o submisso, então os dois poderiam se acasalar alegremente, e a prole gerada carregaria o gen Koboldine. No caso de o acasalamento se dar entre dois indivíduos machos, a relação homossexual obviamente não produziria progênie, mas o gen seria passado à geração seguinte. Mas não havia hipótese capaz de fugir às duas alternativas que seu instinto lhe apresentava: reprodução ou morte.

 

Pelas reações de Severus, dissera o avô na extensa carta (que a coruja da família tivera até dificuldade em carregar, de tão pesada), seu neto era um Koboldine do tipo dominante, buscando acasalamento. Portanto, além de Severus Snape havia um outro Koboldine em Hogwarts, um que era seu parceiro ou parceira. Encontrá-lo tornara-se sua missão nos próximos dias. Havia mais coisas na carta, obviamente, mas essa missão era muito mais imperiosa no momento.

 

Severus seguia aquele cheiro que ele não conseguia definir, mas que parecia lembrar pêssegos recém-colhidos, frescos, suculentos, capazes de encher a boca d'água. O aroma estava particularmente presente no Grande Salão – o que não era grande vantagem porque toda Hogwarts também estava lá. Nos corredores, às vezes era apenas um resquício do odor, suave e brando. A área de Slytherin e as masmorras dificilmente tinham o odor, exceto perto da sala de Poções.

 

O que parecia indicar que o alvo de Severus era um aluno, e um que não estava em Slytherin.

 

O enigma se resolveu em pouco tempo. Estranhamente, os Marauders deram uma ajudinha.

 

Foi uma ocasião em que, seguindo o cheiro de pêssegos cedinho de manhã, Severus dobrou o corredor distraidamente e estacou: os quatro estavam diante dele, como se o esperassem. Numa fração de segundo, Severus sentiu o forte cheiro de pêssego, mas o brilho nos olhos cinza de Sirius Black detonaram-lhe o instinto de sobrevivência, e o Slytherin deu meia-volta, correndo por onde viera. Os quatro foram correndo atrás dele.

 

Severus corria, nunca em linha reta, e foi o que o salvou quando Black lançou um raio amarelo (" _Reducto_!"), e Potter o imitou (" _Immobulus_!"), mas os dois atingiram a parede, zunindo ao lado do rapaz que corria sem parar.

 

\- Vem cá, Snivellus! Vem bater um papinho, eheheh!

 

Severus dobrou outro corredor, as vestes escolares voando. Ele se virou e lançou um feitiço engordurante no chão, um que fez Peter Pettigrew deslizar direto para a parede, chocando-se com grande impacto, provocando xingamentos que fizeram Severus sorrir um pouco. Mas logo ele não sorria mais, porque os três restantes engajaram-se numa perseguição à presa solitária. Os demais alunos reparavam na caçada, alguns apontando, outros rindo – nenhum interferindo.

 

Chegando à escada, Severus pôs-se a descer os degraus de dois em dois, o cheiro de pêssego a persegui-lo. Quando ele ganhou os corredores, buscando o refúgio nas masmorras, viu no final do corredor uma dupla de encrenqueiros Gryffindor se posicionando para cercá-lo: os irmãos Fabian e Gideon Prewett.

 

Sem parar de correr, ele tentou buscar alguma saída: uma porta aberta, algum outro corredor, uma passagem... Nada. Ele teria que enfrentar os dois demônios.

 

Como se fossem goleiros, os gêmeos abriram os braços e posicionaram-se, fechando o corredor. E de repente foram empurrados para frente, estatelando-se de barriga no chão. Por trás deles, surgiram Rosier, Wilkes, Avery e Rokwood – seus amigos de Slytherin. Severus diminuiu o passo, mais tranqüilo. Agora não estava sozinho.

 

O problema é que os Marauders não diminuíram o passo e se atracaram contra o rapaz, jogando-o no chão também pelas costas. Estava armado o tumulto.

 

Os dois grupos se chocaram violentamente. Os gêmeos Prewett revidaram os empurrões com uma demonstração Muggle de agressão – Fabian jogou Rosier no chão e Gideon deu uma rasteira em Wilkes. Rokwood e Avery caíram em cima de Potter, Black e Lupin, que partiram para cima de Severus. Bem, quase.

 

De repente, James Potter estacou. Rokwood encarregou-se de Black e Avery deu um safanão em Lupin, deixando Severus livre para dar um jeito em Potter, que o encarava com um olhar confuso, o rosto intrigado. O cheiro de pêssegos tornou-se tão forte que adquiriu um caráter de inexorabilidade.

 

O tempo parou.

 

Os alunos continuavam a brigar, mas Severus e James estavam alheios ao furdunço. Lentamente, Severus aproximou-se do Gryffindor que o encarava, em transe. De repente, ele empurrou-o contra a parede e o segurou lá, preso. Sem oferecer a mínima resistência, James se deixou ser acostado contra a parede, e Severus inalou o doce cheiro de pêssegos, agora que estava frente a frente com a fonte do aroma inebriante.

 

\- Ora, ora, Potter... Então era você que estava empesteando o castelo inteiro?

 

Os olhos por trás dos óculos estavam arregalados. James parecia perplexo por responder, de maneira mansa e submissa:

 

\- Sim, Severus.

 

A gritaria estava cada vez mais no ambiente de fundo, mal registrado pelos dois rapazes, intentos em se reconhecerem como dois iguais. Severus se aproximou ainda mais do rosto de James, e o rapaz Gryffindor virou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço. Era de lá que saía aquele cheiro maravilhoso, verificou Severus, que enfiou seu avantajado nariz e inspirou profundamente. Nada lhe parecera tão maravilhoso antes em toda a sua vida. Se pudesse, ele atiraria James ao chão e ali mesmo satisfaria seus desejos mais carnais, os mesmos que o perturbavam há tantas semanas. Mas ele notou que James estava confuso, talvez não totalmente consciente. Talvez ele simplesmente não soubesse...

 

Sem largá-lo, Severus chegou bem perto do rosto de James e encarou-o dentro dos olhos:

 

\- Você é _meu_ , Potter... Mas acho que merece saber até que ponto você é meu.

 

Alguém tentava puxar Severus, que rosnou e deu um tapa forte no agressor, que foi parar na parede oposta. James não se mexeu e parecia vidrado no rapaz de Slytherin. Finalmente o mundo externo parecia reaparecer para Severus e ele viu que tinha dado um safanão em Sirius Black, que estava esparramado no chão, ostentando um ferimento roxo na maçã do rosto, aos gritos:

 

\- Seu nojento! Largue o James!

 

\- Severus, por favor, não! – gritou outra voz, uma que Severus sabia quem era. Um Slytherin mais novo três anos, a quem Severus considerava amigo e quase protegido: Regulus Black. – Não, Severus, deixe ele, você vai se meter em encrenca.

 

James olhava Sirius no chão, aparentemente intrigado com a atitude de seu melhor amigo em querer separá-lo de Severus. Ele não entendia direito tudo aquilo. Ficar perto de Severus era tão bom, e era tão certo.

 

Um dos Prewett gritou:

 

\- McGonagall está vindo!

 

Os últimos que ainda trocavam tapas e socos se separaram, a muito contragosto. Severus voltou a meter seu grande nariz no pescoço de James, que achou o gesto delicioso.

 

\- Depois nos falamos, Potter. Dessa vez, quero que venha até mim.

 

\- Sim, Severus.

 

Regulus puxou as vestes de Severus:

 

\- Severus, largue! Ela já está chegando!

 

Relutantemente, sem tirar os olhos de James, Severus afastou-se lentamente, puxado pelo jovem Regulus. Os outros Slytherin já tinham saído correndo, e Regulus puxou as capas de Severus:

 

\- Vamos, vamos!

 

Sirius se ergueu, as jovens feições atraentes contraídas numa máscara de puro ódio:

 

\- Isso não fica assim, Snivellus! Você vai pagar! E você também, pirralho!

 

Arrastado pelo pequeno Regulus, Severus virou-se e saiu correndo atrás dos demais Slytherins, deixando James aparvalhado e tendo que lidar não só com a Profª McGonagall, mas também com seus amigos, que não entenderam o que tinha dado nele.

 

O pior é que James também não sabia.

 

 


	3. A Poção Anti-Amor

Naquela mesma noite, estudando no Salão Comunal de Slytherin, Severus teve a concentração interrompida por um forte cheiro de pêssegos que parecia emanar da porta. Ele recolheu os livros no seu dormitório e voltou para o salão. Antes de alcançar a porta, porém, foi detido:

 

\- Vai sair agora, Severus?

 

\- Tenho um assunto urgente, Regulus.

 

\- Para onde você vai?

 

\- Regulus, acredito que sua mãe não aprovaria tanta indiscrição.

 

\- Mas o Filch está patrulhando os corredores! Você vai ser pego!

 

\- Tomarei cuidado. Agora vá dormir. Aproveite que amanhã não tem aula.

 

A contragosto, o irmão de Sirius Black aceitou a dispensa e Severus pôde sair sorrateiramente para o corredor das masmorras. Como previa, o cheiro de pêssegos se intensificou.

 

\- Eu sei que está aí, Potter. – A voz de Severus tremeu um pouco, ele podia sentir a ação dos feromônios no seu sangue. – Venha comigo. E não se deixe apanhar.

 

Os dois subiram até o sétimo andar, onde Severus conjurou a Sala Precisa, guiando-se pelo retrato de Barnabás, o amalucado. Ao entrar, olhou em volta, observando a lareira com uma área de estar, a cama de casal, e viu o que queria: uma bancada de poções. O cheiro de pêssegos o inebriava, mas ele precisava fazer o que era necessário. Dirigindo-se à bancada, ele viu que havia um presente extra: a poção já pronta.

 

Viu James Potter revelar-se em pleno ar e colocar de lado uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Ele chegou perto de Severus:

 

\- Eu tive que vir... Tive que vê-lo, Severus...

 

Oh, não. O cheiro. Potter estava tão perto, parecia ser tão delicioso, tão convidativo. Severus nunca vira James Potter daquele jeito: avançando para ele, com os olhos brilhando, um brilho diferente, faminto e sensual. Se Severus não fizesse agora, ele não iria resistir.

 

\- Potter – ele manteve a voz baixa e neutra –, poderia me fazer um favor?

 

\- Claro, Severus. O que você quiser.

 

\- Passe-me sua varinha, por favor.

 

\- Está bem. – Sem hesitar, sem nem piscar, James obedeceu. – Só isso?

 

\- Só mais uma coisa. Tomaria essa poção se eu lhe pedisse? – Mostrou o frasquinho. – Eu também vou beber um pouco. – Tomou um gole. – Pode tomar o resto.

 

\- Claro. – Potter obedeceu sem pestanejar. Ambos começaram a sentir os efeitos da poção quase imediatamente. Ao ver o brilho nos olhos de James mudar de intensidade, Severus deu um passo para trás.

 

James se segurava para não tremer, espumando de raiva por dentro, mas ainda assim incapaz de tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Ele parecia acordar de um sonho, um sonho louco em que ele estava... estava... _desejando_ Severus Snape. O mais estranho é que mesmo agora ele não conseguia sentir exatamente nojo, apenas estava admirado com a possibilidade de ter pensado em Snivellus dessa forma. E ele nem era gay!

 

\- Quero que você tire esse feitiço agora mesmo!

 

Severus não se abalou:

 

\- Sente-se, Potter, e me escute. Não temos muito tempo.

 

\- Antes você vai tirar esse feitiço!

 

\- Não há feitiço, Potter. Estou tentando lhe explicar que você tem um segredo de família se não sabe o que está acontecendo.

 

\- O que está acontecendo é que você me enfeitiçou, seu nojento! Está me fazendo... fazendo sentir... _coisas_! Quero que acabe com isso agora! Se for Imperius, você vai parar em Azkaban!

 

\- Acalme-se, Potter. Já lhe disse que não é feitiço. Agora me deixe explicar sem interromper, porque nosso tempo é escasso.

 

James não queria se sentar, não queria passar um minuto a mais com o rapaz desagradável, mas à medida que o Slytherin desfiava sua história, o menino de ouro de Gryffindor foi sentindo um frio estranho na espinha e terminou se sentando junto à lareira até Severus concluir a narrativa assombrosa. Era difícil acreditar, mas isso explicava tudo tão bem, até o fato de ele não conseguir se desvencilhar totalmente da sensação em seu corpo, de que havia algo faltando, algo que só a pele de Severus poderia fornecer, algo tão necessário que James juraria que iria morrer se não tivesse.

 

Felizmente, agora James estava pensando melhor. Tinha sido tão estranho o incidente da manhã, e James tinha arrepios só de pensar. Ele parecia ter sido transportado no tempo, ou de corpo, incapaz de atacar Severus – e na verdade repugnado com a idéia. Mais tarde, ele não soubera explicar aos amigos o que tinha acontecido, e estava assustado com aquilo. Remus tentara conversar, dizer que provavelmente um dos Slytherins tinha lançado um feitiço qualquer. Sirius não tinha ajudado em nada, perguntando de instante em instante se ele estava bem, planejando uma vingança contra Severus por causa do feitiço.

 

Como James queria que tudo fosse apenas um feitiço.

 

\- Como eu vou saber se você está dizendo a verdade?

 

\- A troco de que eu mentiria sobre isso, Potter?

 

\- Ora, para tirar uma cara com seus amigos Slytherin!

 

\- Você está vendo algum deles aqui? Potter, gente como nós foi caçada impiedosamente ao longo dos séculos. Eu não tenho o menor interesse em divulgar minha condição para meus colegas puro-sangue. Potter, gostaria de expressar minha preocupação porque a poção que lhe dei não dura muito tempo, e é graças a ela que você está tendo seus instintos suprimidos o bastante para ter uma conversa racional. Se tiver alguma dúvida, sugiro que pergunte rapidamente.

 

\- Não pode fazer mais dessa poção?

 

\- A primeira dose é inofensiva, mas a segunda se torna tóxica e mortal. Pelo menos até a próxima época de acasalamento.

 

\- E quando será isso?

 

\- É um ciclo aproximado de nove anos.

 

\- A gente só faz sexo de nove em nove anos?

 

\- Não seja obtuso, Potter. Sua metade humana faz sexo como qualquer humano. Mas quando você entra na época de acasalamento Koboldine, é melhor se preparar, porque é costume compensar todo esse tempo sem atividades sexuais de uma maneira muito... intensa.

 

James arregalou os olhos:

 

\- Mas... eu tinha planos... Queria namorar firme, casar e ter filhos. Tudo isso terminou? Diabos, Snape, eu nem sou gay!

 

\- Acabei de lhe pedir para não ser obtuso, Potter. Isso não arruinará seus doces planos de constituir uma família. Case-se, tenha filhos e viva uma vidinha feliz e suburbana. Mas você deve saber que daqui a nove anos, você estará na mesma situação de hoje: entrando na febre do acasalamento. E não importa se somos do mesmo sexo: eu sou dominante, você é submisso. Como já lhe expliquei antes, o instinto é imperioso, e se você não o obedecer, você morrerá.

 

\- Não há uma poção, um feitiço, um encantamento...? Eu não posso fazer isso, Snape. O que Lily vai dizer?

 

\- Potter, encare o fato: se você não obedecer ao instinto, você morrerá. O salmão sobe a correnteza do rio para se acasalar, ou para morrer tentando. Não somos muito diferentes.

 

\- Você também...?

 

\- É claro. Estou nesse barco tanto quanto você.

 

\- Falava a verdade quando disse que não quer que ninguém saiba sobre tudo isso?

 

\- Certamente. Somos uma raça em extinção, Potter. Se Kettleburn sonhar com tudo isso, ele nos colocará num vidro com formol. Outros, porém, não serão tão generosos.

 

\- Então não vai contar para os meus amigos? Nem fazer... troça?

 

\- Ao contrário do que você possa imaginar, Potter, eu não tiro nenhum prazer dessa situação – Ele sorriu, pensando melhor. – Ao menos, não além do óbvio.

 

\- Não vem com essa, Snape. Você deve estar adorando essa situação toda!

 

\- Já lhe disse a verdade. Você acredita se quiser, claro.

 

\- Hum, está bem. Mas quando estou sob efeito dos... hormônios, seja lá o que for, eu não fico muito consciente, para dizer o mínimo mesmo. E aí, você me fará fazer coisas humilhantes na frente deles?

 

\- E arriscar atrair a atenção para nós? Pense, Potter. Seu amigo Black soltaria aquele lobisomem de estimação em cima de mim se suspeitasse de qualquer coisa – se é que já não está suspeitando. Preferia não deixar isso acontecer, se fosse possível. Além do mais, você só está sujeito a obedecer aos feromônios num raio de uns três metros de distância, mais ou menos.

 

\- Mas se eu continuar com essa compulsão de ver você, eles vão terminar sabendo.

 

\- Então cabe a você arrumar uma boa desculpa para que eles não desconfiem de coisa alguma.

 

\- E Lily? Ela é esperta, vai logo perceber. E depois não vai querer nada comigo. Merda, Snape, você arruinou a minha vida!

 

\- Isso não é minha culpa, Potter. É apenas sua biologia atuando. E a minha também. Ou você percebeu que estamos conversando, eu estou com sua varinha e você não levou uma maldição, azaração ou feitiço?

 

James teve que admitir que normalmente não era isso que aconteceria.

 

\- Eu... me sinto estranho perto de você. Fico querendo... agradar, sei lá. Não quero pegar no seu pé, como a gente sempre faz.

 

\- Mero instinto, como você deve saber. Como seu dominante, eu provoco em você sentimentos de submissão. E você provoca em mim algum sentimento de posse, mas de proteção também.

 

James arriscou um sorriso tímido:

 

\- Mesmo? Proteção, Severus?

 

\- Algo assim, parecido. Mas há posse também. Black queria defendê-lo, e aquilo me enfureceu. Você é _meu_ , Potter, entende?

 

\- É por isso que está me tratando com tanta consideração? Digo, você poderia simplesmente er, pegar o que quer, não poderia? Mas se deu ao trabalho de fazer essa Poção de ... de ...sei lá, de Anti-Amor...

 

Severus suspirou e deu de ombros, sincero:

 

\- Não vou negar que há casos de violência sexual entre Koboldines. Mas você... Eu... não pude. Nem sei dizer por quê.

 

James sentou-se do lado dele e lembrou:

 

\- E você também fez questão de me explicar tudo. Isso foi muito decente, Severus.

 

\- Não quero ter que responder a acusações de estupro mais tarde, quando na verdade estou apenas obedecendo a um imperativo biológico. Você também não se deve sentir vítima. – O aroma na sala começou a mudar. – Se você ficar a mais de uns três ou quatro metros de mim, acho que estará seguro. Mas se você se aproximar, vai sentir a compulsão do acasalamento. E eu também. É apenas o que somos. Criaturas mágicas, como diz o Prof. Kettleburn.

 

\- Mas como ninguém me disse isso na minha família?

 

\- Pode ter pulado uma geração. Meu avô me explicou que isso pode acontecer. Ele me explicou tudo, na verdade. Até coisas bem embaraçosas. Não imaginei que ele faria isso.

 

\- Severus, o que vai ser da minha vida?

 

Severus se aproximou do rapaz e pegou sua mão com cuidado:

 

\- Isso não é uma doença fatal, James. É apenas sua verdadeira natureza. Não deve ter medo.

 

\- Mas... eu nunca me senti atraído por homens antes. Só fiquei com garotas. Não sei nem como... er, fazer direito, sabe, com... com um homem. – James Potter de repente parecia frágil, olhos nervosos, como se tivesse cinco anos e estivesse muito assustado. Severus achou aquilo adorável. – Você sabe, fazer _aquilo_.

 

\- Eu ensino pra você.

 

\- Não vai doer?

 

\- Prometo que vou tomar todo o cuidado, James.

 

James olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho estranho nos olhos:

 

\- Você me chamou de James.

 

\- Eu queria te chamar de outra coisa – confessou Severus, sem saber direito por que estava fazendo isso. – Mas acho que é o efeito da poção se acabando.

 

\- Eu também tô achando que essa poção já deu o que tinha que dar, Severus – James se sentiu meio ofegante, de repente não havia ar suficiente na sala para os dois. – Estou... sentindo umas coisas... Sabe, _aquelas_ coisas... Eu não sei se vou conseguir me segurar.

 

\- Então não se segure mais. Você cheira tão bem.

 

\- Severus – James fechou os olhos, suspirando. – Eu não estou mais aguentando. Mas eu não queria parecer vulgar para você.

 

\- James, o que você está sentindo é puro desejo, entende? Você não está desenvolvendo sentimentos por mim nem coisa parecida.

 

\- Dá para você falar depois? – James envolveu-o nos braços. – Agora quero fazer outras coisas...

 

\- Não, eu tenho que falar agora. Mais tarde eu vou querer fazer outras coisas com você, e a maioria delas certamente não vai me deixar lúcido o suficiente para conversar.

 

\- O que você quer fazer comigo, Severus? – James sorriu, e era um sorriso que tentava se fazer inocente num rosto cujos olhos queimavam de lascívia.

 

E o cheio de pêssegos o enlouquecia.

 

Severus puxou o rapaz para si com determinação e garantiu, num sussurro:

 

\- Quero fazer muitas coisas com você. O que você quer?

 

\- Tudo... – James mal conseguia falar de tanto desejo, as mãos percorrendo o corpo de Severus – Por favor... Faz comigo tudo o que quiser... Mas faz _agora_... – Parecia indócil, agarrado a Severus, querendo aquelas mãos em todos os lugares de seu corpo. – Por favor, Severus...

 

\- Então tire a sua roupa. Mostre-se para mim.

 

Com um fogo lento crescendo cada vez mais dentro de si, James se levantou e começou a se despir, os olhos escuros fixos em Severus.

 

TBC

sorry for the cliffie


	4. Prunus persica

Era tão excitante e tão sensual, e James ficava orgulhoso ao acompanhar a reação de Severus a cada peça de roupa que ele tirava. Seu instinto dizia para tirá-las o mais rápido possível e expor-se todinho a Severus, como ele pedira. Mas uma inspiração lhe dizia para fazer devagar, pois aquilo seria mais agradável a Severus. Tudo indicava que a tal inspiração estava correta.

 

Olhos negros brilhantes percorriam a pele recém-desnuda com uma fome que não saciava com a revelação de mais pele nua. James suspirava de desejo, ansiando pelo toque de Severus, pelo momento em que eles seriam um. Aquele era o momento pelo qual ele mais ansiava.

 

Quando James terminou de se despir, ele sentiu uma estranha sensação de exposição, de vulnerabilidade. Mas só durou um minuto. Severus estendeu-lhe a mão, os olhos presos nos seus. James esqueceu todo o resto. Tomou a mão que lhe era oferecida e deixou-se levar até a cama.

 

A mão longa, de dedos finos, percorreu-lhe o peito numa carícia e James estremeceu de prazer. Num sussurro, ele ouviu:

 

\- Meu.

 

Que sensação indizível, essa de saber que alguém como Severus o aceitara, o considerava sua propriedade. James se aninhou a Severus, experimentando mais daquela sensação de aceitação.

 

\- Seu, Severus.

 

O rapaz de Slytherin o envolveu em seus braços, mesmo totalmente vestido. James suspirou ao sentir as roupas contra sua pele nua. Sem pedir permissão, por puro desejo, ele começou a despir seu dominante, excitando-se à medida que via as formas que Severus escondia por baixo daquelas camadas todas de roupa. De vez em quando, ele arriscava uma carícia naquela alvura, mesmo sem permissão. Era ousado, ele sabia, mas ele mal conseguia se controlar.

 

Quando terminou sua tarefa e Severus estava tão desnudo quando ele, James não pôde deixar de fixar seus olhos no contraste da pele alva e o tufo de pêlos pretos que aninhava a ereção gloriosa de Severus. O menino de ouro de Gryffindor sentiu-se na obrigação de se ajoelhar, reverente, diante daquele portento de formosura. E ao fazer isso ficou ainda mais perto daquela maravilha pulsante, a cabeça rosada num tom furioso, algumas gotas límpidas e transparentes vazando do local.

 

Sem saber exatamente o motivo, James sentiu sua boca encher-se de água. Havia um aroma estranho no ar, algo que deixava sua pele acesa e ansiando pelo toque de Severus. Ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou olhos negros a buscarem os seus. A mão tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, e James suspirou, fechando os olhos.

 

O cheiro estranho o fez aproximar os lábios daquela ereção convidativa. E algo dentro dele vibrou quando seus lábios a envolveram, e Severus prendeu a respiração. Embora nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes, James já recebera esse tipo de atenção oral, e usou puro instinto para agradar seu Severus. O gosto o animou a tentar coisas novas, a usar a língua na cabeça tão rosada, a levar as mãos a acariciar tudo que ele não conseguia abocanhar. Meio desajeitado a princípio, James logo pegou o jeito da coisa e Severus gemeu profundamente, inebriado, ofegante.

 

James passou a chupar o que podia, as mãos a massagear delicadamente as duas bolas inchadas. E alternava sucção com lambidas, ganhando grunhidos de apreciação. Aliás, os grunhidos aumentavam de intensidade e volume, e James sentiu mãos pressionando sua cabeça a entrar mais e mais fundo, a abrigar mais da ereção.

 

De repente, um líquido quente encheu-lhe a boca e Severus gritou desarticuladamente, tremendo todo. James engoliu, um gosto único que o satisfez por dentro.

 

Severus desabou na cama, ofegante, e James aninhou-se a seu lado, sentindo seu corpo contra o do seu Severus. Ele não se satisfizera, sua ereção estava até dolorida de tão inchada, mas isso não era importante. Ele estava orgulhoso de ter proporcionado tamanho prazer a seu Severus e só queria ficar ali, a seu lado, sua pele encostando-se à dele, tocando-a, absorvendo-a.

 

Mas aparentemente Severus tinha outros planos, uns que iam muito além de simplesmente ficar agarradinho.

 

O problema de Severus era que o cheiro de pêssegos não o deixava raciocinar direito e ele parecia brotar por todos os poros de James. Severus afundou o nariz no pescoço de seu submisso, e lambeu-lhe demoradamente para absorver todo aquele aroma delicioso. Mas aquilo não foi suficiente, e ele fez seus lábios passearem pelo peito musculoso, prestando especial atenção oral aos mamilos, observando James suspirar alto e revirar os olhos de prazer. Usando apenas os dentes, Severus deixou um, depois o outro mamilo tão duro quanto a ereção que o Gryffindor exibia.

 

Sua língua deslizou pelo abdômen de músculos desenhados graças à prática de Quidditch e encontrou um umbigo que parecia ter sido lavado em néctar de pêssego. Naturalmente, Severus usou sua língua para limpá-lo. A esta altura, James gemia, arfando o nome de Severus. Apiedando-se de seu parceiro, Severus beijou-lhe a ereção proeminente e James pulou, soltando um grito curto.

 

Pena que durou tão pouco. Severus fechou os dedos na base da ereção e chupou a cabecinha uma vez, depois duas, e James gritou, jorrando seu sêmen entre os dedos do Koboldine dominante, incapaz de agüentar mais. Afinal, ambos só tinham 16 anos, púberes tanto em sua parte humana quanto na de origem Kobold.

 

Essa puberdade explicaria por que mal James se recuperara do orgasmo, Severus o virou de bruços e ergueu-lhe os quadris, acariciando-lhe o traseiro convidativo.

 

\- Meu...

 

O rosnado de Severus fez James estremecer, sentindo-se aceito, praticamente derretendo-se por dentro:

 

\- Severus... eu quero você...

 

O cheiro de pêssegos pressionava Severus, mas ele tentou argumentar:

 

\- Não quero machucar você... Precisa ser preparado.

 

\- Agora, Severus!.... Por favor...!

 

Com cuidado, Severus introduziu um dedo na abertura virgem de seu parceiro e obteve uma surpresa: ele já estava lubrificado. Aparentemente, os Koboldines submissos podiam se autolubrificar. Ainda assim, Severus usou uma poção especial para cobrir sua ereção e fez questão de usar os dedos para preparar a entrada de James, enquanto este protestava incessantemente pela demora.

 

Havia tanta lubrificação que Severus escorregou sem dificuldades pelo anel de músculos e afundou gostosamente no corpo de James. O Gryffindor soltou um gemido alto, sentindo-se completo, uma sensação de pertencimento como jamais ousara imaginar. Aquele era seu lugar, embaixo de Severus, servindo a ele, seu parceiro dominante.

 

Severus, por sua vez, tinha pensamentos semelhantes. Como seu pêssego gigante era delicioso, quente e apertado, pensou o Slytherin, todo dentro do parceiro, apreciando as sensações daquele corpo embaixo do seu. James tinha o traseiro empinado, os braços cruzados fornecendo uma almofada para sua cabeça. Severus sentiu uma onda de desejo o percorrer e só então começou a se movimentar. Agarrou os quadris de seu pêssego gigante e começou a estocá-lo, variando o ângulo, procurando o botãozinho mágico que o faria gritar ainda mais alto. E James pedindo mais, pedindo tudo, por favor, Severus!....

 

E Severus obedeceu-lhe, o cheiro de pêssegos a incentivá-lo. Obviamente nenhum dos dois durou muito, especialmente depois que Severus encontrou a glândula que enlouqueceu James. Urrou de prazer, incentivando Severus a agarrar-lhe a nova ereção e bombear por frente, por trás – ambos gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Abraçados, exaustos, eles cochilaram quase imediatamente.

 

Mas foi por pouco tempo, pois logo James estava atracado ao peitoral de Severus, dando-lhe tratamento completo aos mamilos, querendo mais. Terminou que o Gryffindor não esperou por nada, sentando sobre Severus, empalando-se nele de maneira desesperada. Depois daquilo, um novo sono breve, pois desta vez foi Severus quem acordou seu pêssego gigante para deixá-lo de quatro, e James confessou que adorava essa posição. O Koboldine submisso descobriu maior prazer ainda rebolando os quadris enquanto Severus se movimentava. Ambos estavam com seus apetites ao máximo.

 

O amanhecer chegou cedo demais para seu gosto. Depois de uma rapidinha, eles tiveram que se separar, voltando para seus dormitórios antes que os colegas acordassem. Já sabiam, porém, que em breve teriam que se encontrar.

 

No café da manhã, Severus tentou evitar ao máximo lançar olhares na direção da mesa de Gryffindor. Não conseguiu. Viu Lily Evans falando com James, Black parecendo agitado por algum motivo, o insuportável Pettigrew o incentivando. James não virava a cabeça na direção da mesa de Slytherin, claro.

 

\- Você não está planejando nada, está?

 

A pergunta do pequeno Regulus o devolveu à realidade.

 

\- Contra o meu irmão – completou o garoto. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa contra ele?

 

\- Eu deixarei seu irmão em paz se ele fizer o mesmo comigo.

 

\- É sério, Severus. Eu conheço aquela cara dele. E você está com a mesma cara.

 

\- Infelizmente, eu não possuo outra cara. Agora sugiro que você se concentre no seu café.

 

Contudo, logo ficou provado que o Black caçula realmente sabia do que estava falando, porque foi depois do almoço que o ataque se realizou, quando os dois Slytherins saíam do Salão Principal por uma porta lateral.

 

\- Snivellus.

 

Black estava adiante, no final do corredor, ao lado de Lupin. James estava atrás dele e Pettigrew estava junto de James, o mais longe possível da zona de conflito. Severus imediatamente sacou sua varinha, alertando:

 

\- Eu não quero encrenca, Black. É só nos deixar passar e tudo bem.

 

James gritou:

 

\- Sirius, vamos embora!

 

\- Ainda temos um assunto pendente a resolver, Snivellus. O que você fez com James ontem?

 

\- Black, eu repito: não quero encrenca. Vá para sua aula.

 

Regulus protestou:

 

\- Pare com isso, Sirius! Até seu amigo está pedindo para parar!

 

\- Não se mete nisso, guri! – Sirius olhou para ele com uma expressão cruel no rosto. – A conversa não chegou aí embaixo. E você, Snivellus, estou avisando: é bom retirar logo esse feitiço que você colocou em James.

 

\- Não fiz nada com Potter, Black. Está maluco.

 

\- Sirius, pare com isso! – pedia James – Vamos logo. Se McGonagall pegar a gente, vai ser detenção com Filch! Vamos.

 

Sirius virou-se para James, dando as costas para Severus:

 

\- Está bem. – E fez menção de sair. De repente, porém, virou-se num movimento brusco, sacando a varinha contra Severus: – _Incendio!_

 

Foi uma fração de segundo, só houve tempo para reflexos. E foi num reflexo que Severus ergueu a mão, evitando que o feitiço o atingisse no rosto. A mão ficou em chamas, e ele deu um passo para trás, gemendo. Regulus gritou:

 

\- Nãão!!

 

Lupin reagiu rapidamente com a varinha:

 

- _Aguamenti_!

 

O jato d'água saiu de sua varinha e apagou as chamas na mão de Severus, que tinha o rosto contraído de tanta dor. James tentou correr para ele, mas Pettigrew o segurou, e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi dizer:

 

\- Ele precisa ir para o hospital!

 

Regulus ficou na frente de Severus, o rosto cheio de ódio:

 

\- Eu faço isso! Vocês já fizeram demais! Sirius, eu vou contar tudo para mamãe! Você vai ver só!

 

\- Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, guri! Pode escrever!

 

Lupin puxou Black:

 

\- Vamos, Sirius, vamos embora.

 

James falou com Regulus:

 

\- Promete levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey?

 

\- Prometo. Agora vão embora, ou eu chamo o Prof. Slughorn!

 

\- Isso não acabou, Snivellus! – ainda gritou Black.

 

Olhares foram trocados. O pequeno Regulus pegou o braço de Severus e o puxou dali, sem notar o brilho nos olhos de Severus e James, quando se encontraram.

 

 


	5. Pêssegos com creme

\- Severus, desculpe. Eu não sabia que ele ia fazer aquilo. Não pude fazer nada.

 

\- Não foi culpa sua. Black é um celerado.

 

\- Ele acha que você me lançou um feitiço.

 

\- Eu não menti quando disse que não havia feitiço algum.

 

\- Pois parece um. Você me deixa louco, Severus...

 

\- Eu digo o mesmo. Esse seu cheiro...

 

\- Eu tenho um cheiro?

 

\- Cheiro de pêssegos. Frescos, suculentos, maduros, docinhos. Fico querendo comer você todinho, lamber cada centímetro de sua pele.

 

\- Hmmm, e o que o impede?

 

\- Não me provoque...

 

\- Só é provocação se eu não tiver intenção de ir até o fim. E eu quero ir até o fim. Quero que você me coma todinho.

 

\- Hum, meu pêssego gigante está ficando interessado. Está com pauzinho ereto...

 

James riu, uma gargalhada do fundo da garganta, sexy e lasciva. Ele se aconchegou ao corpo de Severus, esfregando sua ereção na perna dele. De repente, beijou a mão machucada.

 

\- Está doendo?

 

\- Madame Pomfrey colocou um ungüento potente e essa luva para proteger o tecido queimado. Amanhã de manhã ela vai retirar a luva.

 

\- Não pode sair? Eu quero você sem nenhuma roupa, já.

 

\- Não, a luva não pode sair. Mas todo o resto você pode tirar.

 

James começou a fazer isso mesmo, e não parou; mas de repente sua voz adquiriu um caráter mais sério:

 

\- Severus, posso fazer uma pergunta?

 

\- Qual?

 

\- Tem alguma coisa que você não me contou? Digo, sobre a nossa espécie?

 

\- Do que está falando?

 

\- Tem certeza de que os Koboldines submissos, ou seja, eu, não podem engravidar?

 

\- Bom, meu avô me garantiu que não. Machos não engravidam, só fêmeas. Como humanos. As duas espécies são bastante compatíveis.

 

\- Tem certeza? – James tinha os olhos grandes, e parecia assustado. Severus ficou preocupado. – Eu sou muito jovem para ser pai, Severus.

 

\- Bom, eu posso perguntar a meu avô de novo. Saber se há casos documentados, coisas assim. Você ficaria mais tranquilo?

 

\- Tá bom – James sorriu, e era um sorriso cativante, que fez Severus sentir um calorzinho por dentro. O Gryffindor apertou Severus entre seus braços, murmurando. – Hum, gostoso.

 

\- Você é ainda mais gostoso, meu pêssego gigante. Mas você pode ficar ainda melhor.

 

\- Melhor? Como?

 

\- Eu gosto de pêssegos com creme – explicou Severus, um olhar tórrido tão intenso para James que o Gryffindor sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. – Acho que vou providenciar para cobrir você de creme, meu pêssego.

 

James movimentou os quadris, a ereção esfregando na perna de Severus, arfando:

 

\- Hum... sexo e comida, Severus. Que ótima combinação...

 

\- Mas quem falou alguma coisa sobre comida? – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido. – De pé contra a parede. Assim não! – Ele evitou que James lhe desse as costas. – Quero ver seu rosto quando você derramar o creme.

 

James obedeceu e sentiu-se um pouco tolo, simplesmente encostado na parede de pedra da Sala Precisa, sua ereção proeminente pesando-lhe entre as pernas. Até Severus erguer-se da cama e encostar seu corpo no dele. O Gryffindor simplesmente derreteu no contato com a pele, e Severus espremeu-se contra ele, as duas mãos apoiadas na parede atrás de James, suas ereções pressionadas. Sem fôlego, James gemeu, a sensações de contraste entre a parede áspera às suas costas e a pele macia à sua frente. Seus quadris começaram a se movimentar sem que ele percebesse, buscando fricção. Severus afundou o rosto no pescoço, bem abaixo de sua orelha, absorvendo o maravilhoso aroma apessegado.

 

Havia calor e o ruído das respirações aceleradas se misturando aos gemidos mal contidos de James ao sentir a fricção dos dois membros se acelerando. Ele não demoraria para chegar ao clímax se o ritmo continuasse naquele crescendo, mas de repente Severus deu um pequeno passo para trás, criando o mínimo de espaço entre seus corpos. Movimento contínuo, levou a mão enluvada ao pênis inchado e gotejante de James, que se arrepiou todo com o toque de algodão na sua pele sensível e ardente. Eram tantas sensações se acumulando, James sentia que o fim glorioso estava próximo, mas ele não queria que nada daquilo terminasse tão cedo.

 

Infelizmente, seus desejos não puderam ser atendidos, não quando Severus passou a usar a mão com a luva para deslizar sobre seu pênis, o tecido criando uma fricção acentuada, mas de modo algum desconfortável. A gota d'água, sem surpresa, foi a pequena pressão de Severus, que fechou a mão enluvada e espremeu seu pêssego gigante na medida exata para induzi-lo a expelir seu creme especial, com um grito inarticulado e tremores espetaculares pelo corpo, o rosto crispado em êxtase. Como prometera, Severus estava de olhos muito abertos ao ver o momento em que ele explodiu, e segurou James em seus braços para evitar que ele escorregasse até o chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

 

O Koboldine dominante esperou que seu parceiro se recuperasse um pouco para levar a mão que estava sem a luva terapêutica ao corpo lambuzado. Usou um dedo elegante e comprido para recolher um pouco do líquido esbranquiçado e levou-o à boca.

 

\- Hum – suspirou, com satisfação. – Creme. A amostra foi boa. Agora vamos ver você realmente coberto de creme.

 

James deu um grande suspiro, meio pós-orgásmico, meio excitado, e levou a mão de Severus até sua própria nádega, sussurrando com malícia, um sorriso maroto nos lábios:

 

\- Hum, acho que faltou cobrir um pedaço... bem aqui.

 

\- Precisamos corrigir isso.

 

Com um puxão, ele girou o corpo de James, que com o momento do movimento brusco, foi aterrissar na cama – onde Severus oqueria em primeiro lugar. O Slytherin logo se assegurou de que seu parceiro estivesse de bruços, e posicionou-se entre suas pernas. James olhou por cima dos ombros, os olhos escuros de desejo, os quadris rebolando ligeiramente.

 

Severus afastou-lhe as nádegas e afundou-se lá dentro sem se preocupar com qualquer tipo de preparação. Respondendo aos estímulos, James se pôs a movimentar, querendo mais e mais. Mais uma vez, os dois logo estavam num balé sensual e delirante, como que desesperados por fazerem-se completos. Severus espertamente mudava os ângulos de estocadas, procurando fazer seu pêssego gigante urrar. E ele urrou, indefeso contra o ataque a seu botãozinho mágico. Oh, sim, Koboldines também tinham próstata...

 

Era tudo muito intenso, e como tal não podia durar muito. Sem dúvida, logo Severus sentiu a força de uma locomotiva se comprimir nos seus órgãos, anunciando um orgasmo iminente, e inclinou-se para agarrar a ereção de James – usando a mão enluvada. O toque do algodão na pele sensibilizada pelo orgasmo recente fez o Gryffindor tilintar por dentro, e Severus não viu mais nada: encheu seu pêssego gigante com creme, desta vez seu creme, produzido em tanta quantidade que chegou a escorrer pelas pernas.Os dois desabaram na cama, exaustos. Severus puxou James para junto de si, e o Gryffindor suspirou, contente, nos braços de seu dominante.

 

Depois de alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, James reclamou:

 

\- Eu estou todo lambuzado...

 

\- Seria bom se pudéssemos tomar um banho juntos.

 

Um brilho malicioso reluziu no olhar de James, com tanta intensidade que Severus sentiu seu corpo reagir:

 

\- Será que tem alguém no banheiro dos monitores?

 

\- A essa hora? Claro que não. Quer arriscar?

 

\- Está com medo, Severus?

 

\- Não, claro que não. Mal posso esperar para me afundar no seu traseirinho dentro daquela banheira, cheio de bolhas...

 

\- Eu prefiro embaixo do chuveiro. Água escorrendo e eu te chupando, misturando seu leitinho, sabão, água, tudo junto.

 

\- Você fala muito, pêssego. Vamos.

 

Ergueram-se de um pulo da cama, quando James olhou:

 

\- Que porta é aquela?

 

\- Não sei. Surgiu aí agora.

 

Era um banheiro. Oh, certamente não um tão grande quanto o banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar. Mas era grande, com uma banheira confortável o bastante para duas pessoas e uma ducha formada por pelo menos seis chuveiros concêntricos. Certamente uma das ofertas da Sala Precisa. Os dois rapazes nem precisaram conferenciar: só trocaram um olhar malicioso e entraram lá dentro sem a menor cerimônia, brincando com as torneiras para encher a banheira.

 

Enquanto a água enchia a grande banheira, os dois garotos mal podiam tirar as mãos um do outro. Severus usava seus dedos longos e precisos para apertar os bicos dos mamilos de James, que arfava, a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada na parede de azulejos, as mãos percorrendo o cabelo de Severus, seus braços compridos. Quando as mãos de James se aventuraram para baixo, para que ele agarrasse seu próprio pênis e começasse a se masturbar, Severus num reflexo, deu-lhe um tapa na mão:

 

\- Não! Isso é meu! – e beliscou-lhe o mamilo com força.

 

James prendeu a respiração. Nunca tinha misturado dor e prazer, e era uma combinação capaz de causar êxtase.

 

\- Sim, Severus...

 

Naquele momento, Severus deu dois passos para trás e James gemeu por perder a proximidade de seu dominante. O rapaz de Slytherin cruzou os braços e ordenou:

 

\- Quero olhar você se preparando para mim.

 

James arregalou os olhos, o coração descompassado. Sem hesitar, ele procurou o sabão e esfregou-o nas mãos, fazendo espuma nos dedos. Então ele se virou para a parede do chuveiro, usando uma das mãos como suporte, enquanto levou a outra para o traseiro. Usando o dedo, ele massageou a entrada e em seguida introduziu o dedo lentamente para dentro da abertura naturalmente lubrificada de seu corpo Koboldine.

 

James nunca tinha feito isso e era bom, era muito bom. Ele logo estava se deliciando e mal ouviu a respiração de Severus se alterar. James sorriu, malicioso, e pôs o dedo ainda mais fundo. As sensações deliciosas fizeram James gemer alto e empinar a bunda contra sua própria mão, para aumentar o prazer e alargar a abertura.

 

Um rosnado curto e profundo foi sua única advertência quando Severus pegou o braço de James e removeu a mão, substituindo-a pela sua. Ele também imprimiu seu corpo contra o de seu submisso, que suspirou alto ao sentir a pressão da ereção de Severus contra sua nádega.

 

Severus distribuiu mordidas, beijos e lambidas pelo ombro de James, que adorou as atenções, e em seguida deslizou as mãos para baixo e agarrou-lhe os quadris. James notou que Severus agora estava de joelhos.

 

Mais beijos, lambidas e mordidas foram distribuídos, agora na coluna lombar e na bunda. Os lábios pareciam vaguear, indo aqui e ali, beijos e chupadinhas na superfície lisa e convidativa. A língua de Severus fixou-se um pouco bem na curva da nádega. James se mexia nas mãos de Severus, querendo que elas fossem para baixo, para baixo...

 

Ele sentiu seu pedido atendido quando uma língua quente e úmida se insinuou na racha de suas nádegas. James sentiu os joelhos bambos de tanto tesão e segurou-se na torneira do chuveiro, temendo ir ao chão. Enquanto isso, lá atrás, ele sentia sua entradinha piscando involuntariamente devido às atenções de Severus. O rapaz de Slytherin separou bem as nádegas e começou a circular a abertura, e James soltou um gemido fundo e alto de tanto prazer.

 

Em seguida, a língua de Severus concentrou-se todinha na abertura e começou a insinuar-se para dentro do orifício, buscando mais e mais de seu pêssego. Os esforços compensaram quando a pontinha adentrou o buraquinho e James deu uma ré no rosto de Severus, jogando a cabeça para trás com tamanho deleite.

 

Severus parou o que fazia e rosnou ainda mais alto:

 

\- Meu!

 

\- Sim! – gritou James, no auge da paixão. – Seu, seu, só seu!

 

A língua de Severus então entrou aos poucos em James e ele começou a movê-la para os lados, para todos o lados, a fim de alargar a passagem sedosa e sentir ainda mais do gosto de seu pêssego gigante exclusivo. James parecia gostar muito, pois estava gemendo agora continuamente. Severus percebeu que James poderia gozar só com as atenções de sua língua endemoniada. Então ele mais uma vez recuou, e deu um sorrisinho quando a lamúria de protesto chegou a seus ouvidos.

 

A água da banheira estava chegando ao ponto máximo, então Severus deslocou uma grande quantidade quando se levantou num gesto só e pressionou James contra a parede, agarrando-o pelos quadris e ajeitando-se entre suas pernas. O rapaz de Gryffindor arfava, gemia, ululava, implorando pela união, e Severus atendeu, solícito.

 

Nada menos do que uma cópula frenética se seguiu a isso, a água se mexendo violentamente, gemidos harmônicos crescendo no banheiro. O pêssego gigante de Severus levou mais creme, e produziu mais creme. Depois Severus resolveu sentar-se na banheira e James imediatamente sentou-se no seu colo, e aí a água ficou tão violenta que batia nas paredes como ondas furiosas do mar, acompanhando o ritmo das estocadas. James pulava, empalando-se entusiasticamente em Severus, que também movimentava os quadris. Juntos, eles encharcaram o banheiro.

 

E aquilo tudo estava longe de terminar.

 


	6. Maçã da Pérsia

– Já está amanhecendo. – James estava aninhado em Severus, sua orelha colada ao peito dele, escutando as batidas ritmadas de seu coração. – Queria não ter que voltar.

 

– Pelo menos hoje não tem aula. É sábado. Dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

 

– Severus... – James ergueu a cabeça – Não precisamos voltar. Por que não passamos o fim de semana aqui?

 

– Ficou louco? E seus amigos? E meus amigos? Black vai ficar enlouquecido se você simplesmente desaparecer durante dois dias inteiros. Sem mencionar o pequeno inconveniente de que vai parecer muito suspeito se eu também desaparecer ao mesmo tempo.

 

James fez biquinho:

 

– Mas é que é tão difícil ficar longe de você. Sério, eu fico quase tendo um troço.

 

– São apenas feromônios.

 

– Mas eu fico mal longe de você. Olha, eu tive uma idéia: vamos para o café e aí na hora de ir para Hogsmeade a gente vem para cá. Só para... conversar.

 

Severus olhou para o meio das pernas de James e ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Hum, do jeito que você quer <i> _conversar </i>_ agora? Estou vendo a sua – <i> _animação </i>_ expressa no seu corpo.

 

– Oh, você ainda vai cuidar de mim antes do sol nascer, não vai? – Os olhos de James pareciam suplicar e ele começou a acariciar a barriga de seu dominante. – Por favor, Severus, só uma vezinha... Eu não agüento mais esperar. – A mão desceu, e James começou a beijar o umbigo de Severus. – Por favor, por favor.

 

Naturalmente, Severus foi obrigado a satisfazer seu pêssego gigante e insaciável.

 

Aquele fim de semana não foi exatamente o que James tinha imaginado. Ao invés de dois dias de imersão na Sala Precisa numa orgia sem fim, sem ninguém para atrapalhar e nenhuma preocupação a não ser como apagar o fogo que parecia consumi-los, eles tiveram que improvisar.

 

A primeira coisa que James fez quando chegou ao dormitório de Gryffindor foi esconder o Mapa dos Marauders. Assim ficou bem mais fácil se esconder deles e dar escapulidas durante o dia. Foi literalmente consumidor para ambos gastarem o final de semana todo se esgueirando pelo castelo e tendo encontros tórridos em variados horários dos dias de folga. Ele realmente estava insaciável, a maratona sexual demorou dois dias.

 

Era café da manhã de segunda-feira, e Severus tentou evitar olhar a mesa de Gryffindor. O problema era que a mesa de Gryffindor estava olhando para ele – e não era James, e sim seus amigos, cada qual com o rosto mais feio. Black, então, tinha todo o jeito de quem esperava que seu puro ódio pudesse fazer Severus Snape cair morto, de preferência já meio podre e carcomido.

 

Seu irmão caçula sentou-se a seu lado:

 

– Severus, o que você foi fazer?

 

– Do que está falando, Regulus?

 

– Você sumiu o fim de semana, e meu irmão me disse que de hoje não passa.

 

– Seu irmão é doente mental. Eu não sei o que ele quer de mim.

 

– O que você fez?

 

– A ele? Nada. Ele está com a idéia fixa de que eu usei algum tipo de feitiço no cretino do Potter.

 

– E você usou?

 

– Não, não usei. Mas devia ter usado, já que ele parece irredutível em me atacar por algo que eu não fiz.

 

Uma voz feminina os interrompeu:

 

– Severus, posso falar com você?

 

Severus ergueu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz e viu o brasão de Gryffindor, os cabelos avermelhados, os olhos verdes brilhantes de Lily Evans o encarando. Ela olhou Regulus e completou:

 

– Em particular.

 

O caçula dos Black olhou para Severus, que assentiu; então ele pegou suas coisas e deixou a mesa de Slytherin.

 

– O que você quer, Evans?

 

– Severus, um dia eu e você fomos amigos.

 

– Não fui eu quem decidiu que isso não mais seria assim.

 

– Eu só estou pedindo, em nome de nossa antiga amizade, que você seja sincero comigo e diga o que você fez com James. Eu não conto nada para ninguém, eu só quero saber o que você usou.

 

Severus ergueu-se e estreitou os olhos:

 

– Foi Black quem a convenceu, não foi? Eu já falei para aquele estúpido cabeça-dura e repito para você: eu não lancei feitiço algum no seu precioso Potter. E você se diz tão talentosa em Feitiços, como não descobriu?

 

– Ele está magro, some durante horas, não tem estudado. E ontem ele perdeu o treino de Quidditch. Tem que ser um feitiço. Ou alguma poção. Você usou uma poção, Severus?

 

– Acabei de lhe dizer que não usei nada! E você devia prestar atenção no que diz. Pois agora Potter resolve bancar o gazeteiro e a culpa é minha?

 

– Severus, já faz dias que ele não fala comigo – Ela parecia angustiada e mais preocupada do que deixava transparecer para admitir que estava sendo abandonada. – Se você o está tentando afastar de mim, eu...

 

– Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que fazer inventário das conquistas amorosas de seu precioso Potter. Se você é apenas mais uma marca no cinto dele, eu lamento, Evans, mas não me culpe por seus patéticos problemas amorosos! – Genuinamente irritado, Severus juntou seus livros na mesa. – E agora me dê licença porque eu não faço parte do grupo dos preferidos do diretor, então eu tenho que prestar atenção às aulas!

 

E saiu esvoaçando seus trajes de estudante, tremendo, sentindo o olhar homicida de Sirius Black a acompanhá-lo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Naquela noite de muito sexo e pouco sono, James garantiu a Severus que iria controlar Sirius como um cãozinho de estimação. Severus desfrutou de seu pêssego gigante a maior parte da noite como sempre, mas no dia seguinte, a despeito das tentativas de manter a maior distância possível da gang de Gryffindor, é que houve mais um incidente.

 

Ele não soube de onde veio, mas mais uma vez ele foi pego nos corredores, desta vez no terceiro andar, perto da estátua da bruxa corcunda a quem chamavam de Grunhilda de Gorsemoor. Antes que suas retinas registrassem apropriadamente a presença de Sirius Black e sua gangue, ele se viu suspenso no ar, de cabeça para baixo. Regulus estava a seu lado, e começou a gritar:

 

– Não! Sirius, deixa ele em paz!

 

– Fica fora disso, guri! Eu quero ele confessando! Vamos lá, Snivellus!

 

Se Severus pudesse olhar a cena, teria visto que James estava sendo seguro por ninguém menos do que Peter Pettigrew, e que estranhamente Lupin estava ao lado de Sirius, um olhar bem hostil para Slytherin de ponta-cabeça no ar. Ele só podia ouvir a voz de James:

 

– Peter, me deixe passar. Eu não quero machucar você.

 

– Não, James, você não está bem.

 

– Eu te mato, seu rato!

 

– Viu? Você nunca falaria assim comigo se não fosse aquele nojento.

 

A atenção de Severus foi desviada quando Lupin chegou perto dele:

 

– Severus, diga logo o que você fez com James. Está ficando demais.

 

– Eu não fiz nada, Lupin! Mas, aparentemente, seu amigo Black é obtuso demais para meter isso naquele crânio impenetrável!

 

Sirius apontou a varinha, rosnando:

 

– Resposta errada!

 

– Sirius, não!! – Regulus avançou para o irmão, que perdeu a mira. Um raio amarelo atingiu a estátua da bruxa corcunda, que abriu um olho e reclamou com grande veemência.

 

O mais velho dos Black olhou para o caçula e apontou o dedo, ameaçadoramente:

 

– Guri, eu estou ficando por aqui com você!

 

– Severus não fez nada para você! E você vive enchendo o saco dele!

 

Enquanto eles discutiam, Severus lançou mentalmente um Feitiço Amortecedor antes de retirar o Levicorpus a que tinha sido submetido. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, porém, Sirius tinha caído em cima dele, derrubado-o no chão e sentado em cima de seu peito, apertando seu pescoço.

 

– Vamos, seu miserável! Tire agora o feitiço de James!

 

– Sirius! – era James, agora sendo seguro por Peter e Remus.

 

Sem oxigênio, Severus começou a ver as coisas se embaçando, as mãos tentando tirar as de Sirius no seu pescoço. Regulus pulou em cima do irmão, batendo-lhe com força nas costas:

 

– Babaca! – mas foi retirado por Lupin.

 

Um grito pavoroso cortou os ares:

 

– Arruaça! Arruaça no castelo!

 

Era Pirraça, se juntando à refrega, como sempre. Mas aquilo fez Pettigrew dar o alarme:

 

– Sirius, vamos embora! Daqui a pouco Filch estará aqui e aí vai ser detenção para todo mundo.

 

Lupin lembrou:

 

– Sem falar que se você continuar apertando o pescoço de Severus desse jeito, você vai terminar em Azkaban, Sirius.

 

– Remus tem razão, Sirius! – falou James. – Pare com isso agora mesmo!

 

– Nossa, que exagero, Remus. – Sirius afrouxou um pouco o aperto e Severus engoliu o máximo de ar que podia, quase sufocado, tossindo. – Viu? Ele tá ótimo.

 

– Vem gente aí!

 

– Fica esperto, Snivellus – disse Sirius, saindo de cima do Slytherin, que ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego. – Até você retirar o feitiço ou poção que colocou em James, eu não vou largar do seu pé.

 

Os Gryffindors saíram rapidamente, James discutindo alto com os amigos. Regulus se ajoelhou no chão, batendo nas costas de Severus, que tossia ruidosamente.

 


	7. Fim de estação

– O que você foi fazer?

 

– Eu não cheguei perto do seu amigo, James.

 

– Ele foi parar na enfermaria!

 

– Não é culpa minha, já disse.

 

– Mas você podia ter dito aos seus amigos de Slytherin para irem devagar com Sirius! A cabeça dele ficou do tamanho da barriga do Hagrid.

 

– Dificilmente eu posso ser responsabilizado pelos atos cometidos por Avery e Rokwood. Ou Rosier, que mais provavelmente é o responsável pelo estado de seu amigo Black. Mas o fundamental mesmo é que eu não me importo. De qualquer modo, ele está na enfermaria sendo tratado nesse momento, não está?

 

– E se fosse comigo? Já imaginou se eles tivessem pregado essa peça em mim?

 

– Você realmente não faz idéia de como funciona uma mente de Slytherin. Como todos juram que eu lancei um feitiço ou lhe dei uma poção qualquer, eles não se meteriam com você sem me consultar antes. De qualquer forma, deve se lembrar de que nós nunca fomos amigos para começo de conversa, Potter.

 

James o encarou, a face rapidamente passando de irritação para decepção:

 

– Você... você me chamou de Potter... Como antes...

 

Severus o encarou, dando-se conta de que tinha revertido a tratá-lo pelo sobrenome, seu próprio submisso. Sua voz tinha perdido o tom ácido ao constatar isso:

 

– Isso pode significar que a época de acasalamento está chegando ao fim. Estamos revertendo ao estado natural de animosidade.

 

– De novo? – A decepção apenas se aprofundou. – Mas... eu esperava... quero dizer, eu achei que... bom, depois disso... Quem sabe... a gente podia...

 

– Esperava que fôssemos amigos? – Severus se esforçou para deixar o sarcasmo fora da voz. Sentou-se ao lado do seu submisso, que estava de cabeça baixa. – Eu lhe disse que não havia sentimentos envolvidos aqui, apenas biologia. Evans estará esperando você quando tudo terminar, eu tenho certeza que sim. Aí você poderá ter seu casamento, como sempre planejou. Isso é tão ruim assim?

 

– Eu não sei – James parecia realmente muito triste. – A gente até começou a discutir. Parece que tudo vai acabar mesmo. Você vai me deixar. Isso não é justo. A gente estava até se tratando de maneira decente.

 

– Concordo com você. Mas não se esqueça das pressões que temos. O que seu amigo Black diria se de repente cultivássemos uma amizade? Ou como isso repercutiria entre os meus amigos?

 

– Isso não é justo – James fez biquinho. – Você tá sendo tão legal comigo, e depois vamos voltar a nos odiar? Vai cada um pro seu canto?

 

– Pot– James – corrigiu-se Severus. – Não é bem assim. A natureza simplesmente vai seguir seu curso.

 

– Vou sentir sua falta, Severus – James chegou perto dele, aninhando-se em seus braços, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. – De seus braços. De seu corpo no meu. Nunca mais vou querer outro homem enquanto viver.

 

– Não acha que é uma promessa muito solene? Nós só temos 16 anos. Não sabemos o que virá pela frente.

 

– Oh, bem – James sorriu e ergueu o rosto, bem próximo de seu dominante. – Ao menos temos a garantia de que daqui a nove anos estaremos de volta nesta posição.

 

– Você é mesmo um Gryffindor, não é? Não sabe o que está acontecendo?

 

– Fala de Voldemort? Ele só tem conversa.

 

– Meu amigo Lucius Malfoy garante que ele tem bem mais do que isso. E quem estiver no caminho dele, será varrido. Em breve todos terão que tomar uma posição sobre isso.

 

– Acho que você está precipitando as coisas, e acho que Dumbledore vai dar um jeito nele. – Maroto, James sorriu, acariciando o peito de Severus. – Mas gostei de uma coisa que você disse.

 

– O quê?

 

– Tomar uma posição – falou sensualmente, ajeitando-se no colo de Severus, puxando-o contra si, sussurrando em seus ouvidos. – Essa, por exemplo, pode ser minha posição agora. Mas eu posso querer tomar outra posição. Posso querer ficar de quatro também. Ou ajoelhado, com minha boca a satisfazê-lo. O que você acha, Severus?

 

Os livros estavam certos, pensou Severus, sentindo seu corpo todo tilintar em vários níveis. Koboldines submissos realmente podiam ser muito sedutores. E a pessegada continuava a incitá-lo.

 

– Acho que para alguém que diz não ser gay, você gosta muito de sexo com outro homem.

 

– Não é "outro homem". É você, Severus – O olhar que James lhe lançou foi tão tórrido que o rapaz de Slytherin sentiu sua ereção ficar ainda mais rija de tanto tesão. – Só você me faz pensar nessas coisas. Que tal uma nova posição? Tipo assim, a parte interna do meu pé na sua nuca enquanto você entra em mim... Ai...

 

Severus piscou, a imagem mental se formando e ajudando ainda mais a expandir sua ereção. De repente, ele agarrou James, e, usando a força, inverteu as posições: James ficou embaixo e Severus em cima, o cabelo preto a formar uma cortina escura emoldurando-lhe o rosto, os olhos escuros brilhando de desejo.

 

– Quer mesmo experimentar, meu pêssego gigante?

 

James se espreguiçou languidamente, quase ronronando como um grande gato de pele alva e bem-esculpida, e miou:

 

– Por favor, Severus... Só você sabe cuidar de mim...

 

Pedindo assim, como Severus poderia negar?

 

Severus acariciou o corpo de James, que suspirou de prazer e sentiu seu corpo arder. Ele soltava suspiros e gemidos à medida que as mãos de Severus percorriam seu corpo, como se quisessem mapear cada curva, cada pedacinho de seu submisso. Afinal de contas, estava se aproximando a hora em que iriam se separar. Severus queria apreciar seu pêssego gigante até a última gota.

 

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de James, observando-o detalhadamente. James era bem clarinho onde não estava corado pela atividade sexual, a pele firme e macia se tornando ainda mais convidativa – sim, uma pele de pêssego, pensou Severus, sorrindo diante do trocadilho. A ereção, plenamente visível graças às pernas abertas de James, estava firme, pronta, erguendo-se do ninho de cachos pretos no meio de suas pernas, e as duas esferas abaixo pareciam pesadas, carregadas de desejo. A pose, os sons, as cores: tudo em James estava convidando Severus a se afundar no prazer.

 

O rosto era ainda mais maravilhoso, cheio de desejo e algo que poderia ser até um pouco de afeição, misturado com uma confiança que Severus mal podia acreditar ser merecedor, um inimigo declarado de tantos anos recebendo este olhar cheio de confiança. Fazia Severus querer nunca mais se separar do cheiro de pêssego.

 

Severus posicionou seu pênis já lubrificado, fazendo James gemer e ronronar.

 

– Meu...

 

– Sim, Severus – disse James, impaciente, e Snape não pôde deixar de rir com sua reação.

 

Mas ele não foi cruel nem o torturou. Apenas deixou-se entrar lentamente, notando que seu pêssego não estava mais tão lubrificado como antes. Mas, aparentemente, a diminuição da lubrificação não impediu James de desfrutar as sensações maravilhosas de ser possuído, pois seu rosto era uma declaração de prazer. Severus gentilmente ergueu-lhe as pernas como ele tinha sugerido: apoiando os pés nos ombros enquanto era recebido naquele lugar apertado e quente. Os braços de James se levantaram, e Severus inclinou-se para frente, fazendo James quase se dobrar em dois para que seu dominante alcançasse o inebriante aroma de pêssegos.

 

Seus ouvidos captavam apenas os deliciosos sons, evocando-lhe doçura e desejo, e ele começou a mover os quadris, inebriado, num movimento instintivo e ritmado. Os sons aumentaram de intensidade e volume, e eram sons de pele se encontrando, de gemidos que emergiam como cânticos de deleite mútuo, de respirações aceleradas. Severus serpenteou uma mão entre os corpos e começou a acariciar-lhe a ereção, enquanto ele ainda tinha algum controle motor.

 

Mas aparentemente controle motor era o que James menos tinha, pois durou bem menos tempo do que ele previa, até que um grito inarticulado surgiu em meio a espasmos fortes e um jorro de sêmen quente cobriu-lhe a mão. Embora Severus estivesse indo rápido para o mesmo precipício, ele fez questão de manter os olhos abertos para ver todas as nuances das expressões no rosto de James enquanto ele alcançava o seu clímax, e mais ainda quando Severus o escaldou com sua própria semente. Os dois praticamente emendaram dois orgasmos juntos e desabaram, exaustos de prazer, querendo aspirar cada molécula de oxigênio do quarto.

 

Por alguns minutos, nada aconteceu além da respiração conjunta dos dois começar a ficar mais espaçada. James estava aninhado no peito de Severus, e parecia que os dois iam tirar uma pestaninha, até que o silêncio do quarto foi quebrado por um sussurro bem baixinho:

 

– Eu acho que amo você.

 

Aquelas palavras que mal se podia ouvir imediatamente apagaram qualquer vestígio de sono em Severus. Ele não se mexeu, mas teve que respirar uma, depois duas vezes, para dizer, em tom sereno e calmo:

 

– Isso é precisamente a última coisa que você deve sentir. Você logo vai descobrir-se odiando a mim tanto quanto antes. Acredite, tudo vai voltar ao normal.

 

– Ainda acho injusto.

 

Ignorando o último comentário de James, Severus acrescentou:

 

– Aliás, eu recomendo que você inicie uma agressão contra mim na primeira oportunidade possível. Sabe, para se "vingar" do "feitiço" que eu pus em você.

 

– Severus, não! – James parecia horrorizado, escandalizado. – Eu jamais poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com você.

 

– Eu insisto. Acho até que você deveria ter feito isso antes, mas é claro que seu atual estado não lhe permite. Mas lembre-se de minhas palavras: um ataque perverso contra minha pessoa deve partir de você. Só assim Black ficará tranquilo e convencido de que você voltou ao normal. E que desculpa você tem dado a ele?

 

– Eu disse a ele que estou dormindo com uma pessoa de outra casa. Espero que ele não tenha contado para Lily. Ela ficaria arrasada.

 

– Ela veio falar comigo – confessou Severus. – Por que não fala com ela?

 

– Eu não tenho nada para dizer a ela. Eu... fico confuso com ela por perto. E ela veio falar com você? O que ela queria?

 

Severus olhou para ele, constatando:

 

– Você está com ciúmes.

 

– Eu... Eu... – James se avermelhou. – Eu... só queria saber o que ela disse pra você.

 

– Pode ficar tranquilo, Potter. Eu não vou aproveitar seu atual estado para roubar sua namorada.

 

– Não foi isso que eu pensei! – ele protestou. – Eu pensei que... Bom, eu fiquei com medo de que ela estivesse se engraçando para você, e que você... você... estivesse interessado.

 

Os olhos de Severus não tinham como ficar mais arregalados. James estava com ciúmes _dele!..._

 

– Pot– James, Lily e eu já fomos amigos, você sabe disso. Ela estava preocupada com você. Veio me perguntar se eu tinha feito alguma coisa para você mudar tanto tão de repente.

 

– E o que você disse?

 

– A verdade, claro. Que eu não tinha posto qualquer feitiço em você, ou poção. Olhe, ela parecia bem chateada. É bom você falar com ela assim que puder.

 

– Droga, Severus. Você está me dispensando?

 

– Claro que não. Só estou preparando você para o inevitável. Nós vamos nos separar.

 

– Mas talvez não tenha que ser assim. Talvez possamos ser amigos depois que tudo isso passar.

 

– Já sabe o que eu penso sobre isso.

 

– Eu sei, mas promete que vai pensar sobre isso? Que não vai descartar totalmente essa possibilidade? Por favor, Severus, promete?

 

Ele olhou seu pêssego gigante, os olhos grandes suplicantes o amolecendo completamente. Com um sorrisinho cínico, Severus Snape fez o inédito: cedeu a um pedido de James Potter.

 

– Está bem, está bem. Eu prometo. Mas não posso prometer que isso vá funcionar.

 

– Eu sei. Mas se nós tentarmos de verdade, quem saberá dizer o que vai acontecer?

 

Severus sorriu diante do otimismo típico de Gryffindors inconsequentes. Mas ele podia até ter um fundo de razão.

 

Ninguém podia dizer o que iria acontecer.

 


	8. O creme não compensa

Na noite seguinte, eles discutiram de novo. De repente, James estava muito mais irritante do que antes, sem paciência para Severus. Por sua vez, Severus também se sentiu bem menos tolerante com a mera presença de James.

 

Mas James começou a ficar subitamente impaciente por outro motivo, um bem mais agradável para Severus, quando ele começou a se esfregar contra seu dominante, o traseirinho rebolando. Mas desta vez Severus sugeriu uma troca de posições, alegando que James deveria ter a experiência de penetrar outro homem. O Gryffindor protestou muito, mas no final fez o que o seu dominante queria.

 

Ele jamais imaginou que as sensações fossem tão intensas. Primeiro ele preparou Severus, como instruído, e ficou maravilhado ao ver seu rosto mudar diante de seus carinhos. James não se deteve nas cicatrizes que cobriam o corpo jovem de seu dominante, mas sim nas curvas e na qualidade alva daquele corpo que tanto o fascinava.

 

Quando chegou sua vez de afundar-se no corpo de Severus, ele pensou que fosse explodir de tanta emoção. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava, as sensações se acumulando. Por aqueles minutos, James pôde entender o que Severus sentia em querer protegê-lo, querer agradá-lo também. Desfrutar daquele corpo era além de qualquer coisa de que James se lembrava. Era mais apertado e mais quente do que uma mulher, e parecia ser tão próximo. Era uma conexão indescritível.

 

James se inclinou para frente, para agarrar a ereção de seu dominante, e encontrou a mão dele lá. Então ele fechou sua mão sobre a de Severus e ajudou-o no movimento, trazendo-o rapidamente ao orgasmo. O prazer de Severus desencadeou o seu próprio, e James espiralou no céu de tanto prazer.

 

E foi em pleno estado de exaustão, quando os dois estavam tentando recuperar o fôlego, que aconteceu. James ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto saciado de Severus, que o encarou de volta com os olhos negros cheios de prazer. De repente, eles se aproximaram, sem dizer coisa nenhuma. E seus lábios se colaram.

 

Não foi um toque profundo. Mas foi demorado. James catalogou os lábios finos, macios e flexíveis contra os seus, mais cheios e encorpados. Sabia que nunca se esqueceria daquele toque enquanto vivesse.

 

Era o primeiro beijo entre os dois.

 

Assim que seus lábios se separaram, Severus o encarou, os olhos penetrantes transbordando de uma sensação intensa, uma que James não conseguiu ler completamente. Severus não sabia direito sequer o que estava sentindo.

 

Eles fizeram amor mais uma vez, para satisfazer as necessidades de James. E quando a manhã chegou e eles tiveram que se separar, Severus sentiu algo estranho, opressor dentro do peito. Ele sabia que estava perdendo seu pêssego gigante.

 

Na noite seguinte, James não apareceu. Nem na que se sucedeu. Ou na próxima.

 

Aparentemente, o ciclo estava completo. A época de acasalamento tinha terminado, constatou Severus, com uma ponta de frustração e dor. Mas ele era um Slytherin, antes de tudo, e como tal era um sobrevivente.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Você está bem?

 

– Sirius, quer parar de perguntar isso?

 

– Você deixou todo mundo preocupado. – Sirius abaixou a voz no meio da mesa do café da manhã, localizando Lily Evans na outra ponta, bem longe. – E o que aconteceu com a sua... amiga?

 

– Não deu certo. Agora que acabou, eu posso lhe dizer: eu saía da escola toda noite. Passava lá até de manhã cedo.

 

– Não! Ela mora na cidade? Por isso é que você sumiu naquele dia de visita? Eu devia ter adivinhado.

 

Remus lembrou, com ar de censura:

 

– E você insistia em dizer que era culpa de Severus, Sirius.

 

– O seboso me atacou, não atacou? Fui parar na enfermaria.

 

– Também, depois do que você provocou... – disse Peter. – E como a gente ia saber que não era um feitiço? Você estava estranho, James.

 

– Eu não queria dizer o que era por causa de Lily. Ela não iria me perdoar. Mas vocês pegaram pesado com Snivellus.

 

– Ah, tá brincando, James? O que você quer fazer? Pedir desculpas?

 

Os quatro se olharam e de repente explodiram em gargalhadas. Quando se controlaram, Sirius tinha uma cara realmente maliciosa e disse:

 

– E eu ouvi dizer que os gêmeos Prewett acabaram de conseguir um item que nos pode ser muito útil contra o seboso. O que vocês acham?

 

Peter riu nervosamente, disposto a concordar, mas esperou a reação de James. Este demorou a responder, mas deu um sorrisinho irônico, desarrumando o cabelo:

 

– O que estamos esperando?

 

Os quatro se ergueram, mas antes de deixar o Salão Principal, James parou para falar com Lily Evans. O movimento não passou despercebido na mesa de Slytherin. Mas foi um aluno do terceiro ano quem comentou.

 

– Aqueles Gryffindors estão com cara de que vão aprontar alguma – comentou Regulus. Ele se virou para o lado. – O que você está lendo, Severus?

 

– A correspondência – respondeu ele, sem erguer os olhos para a mesa de Gryffindor. – Meu avô me escreveu, e também um velho amigo.

 

– Esse não é o brasão da família Malfoy?

 

– Isso mesmo. Lucius é um amigo meu.

 

– Ele vai se casar com minha prima, você sabe.

 

– Sim, isso mesmo. Ela se formou ano passado. Narcissa Black. O casamento é este ano.

 

– Aquela irmã mais velha dela vive me atazanando. Não gosto da prima Bellatrix.

 

– Oh, bem – Severus deu de ombros. – Não se pode escolher família, diz o ditado.

 

– Não precisa me dizer isso – Regulus fez um biquinho de muxoxo. – Tanto Slytherin na minha família e meu irmão tinha que cair em Gryffindor. Sem contar que ele e a mamãe tiveram o maior quebra-pau no verão. Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer no Natal. Se ela souber o que ele anda aprontando, ela vai expulsá-lo de casa.

 

– Garanto que o nome dos Black ficaria bem melhor se isso acontecesse. Bom, eu tenho que ir para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

 

– Espere por mim. Eu tenho Herbologia. Assim você pode me dizer por que agora você voltou a dormir nas masmorras.

 

– Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estava trabalhando num projeto por créditos extras para o Prof. Slughorn?

 

O menino de 13 anos balançou a cabeça negativamente:

 

– De jeito algum. Você ficou sem fazer seus deveres de Poções, e você <i> _nunca </i>_ deixa seu dever de Poções por fazer.

 

– Eu fiquei ocupado – Severus desconversou. – Não vai mais acontecer.

 

– Você podia ter sido pego! Filch estava desconfiado de que havia alunos fora de suas casas! Eu juro que ele é paranóico. A gente bem que podia dar para ele um bichinho para ver se ele ficava mais calmo. Quem sabe um gatinho?

 

– Bom, faça o que achar melhor. De qualquer forma, eu não fui pego. Agora podemos deixar esse assunto de lado? Eu realmente tenho que me concentrar nessa aula.

 

Se Severus concentrou-se na aula do Prof. Kettleburn, ele teve que dar o máximo de si na aula de Poções, no dia seguinte. Era uma aula conjunta com os Gryffindors, e ele sempre tinha que ficar atento a cada segundo para que Potter, Black e sua turma não colocassem ingredientes para arruinar sua poção. Claro que aquela aula não seria nada diferente.

 

A coisa já não começou bem quando o Prof. Slughorn colocou no quadro a receita de uma Poção Desengordurante. Os risinhos e provocações rapidamente fizeram Severus ficar na defensiva.

 

– Professor – começou Black, com uma cara de santinho do pau oco –, essa poção pode ser usada no cabelo?

 

Risinhos abafados, olhares para Severus, que respondeu com uma encarada que fez um Gryffindor arregalar os olhos. Alheio ao movimento, o Prof. Slughorn respondeu:

 

– Não, Sr. Black, essa não é uma poção cosmética, e sim meramente um detergente. Ela contra-ataca aquele Feitiço Engordurante que o Prof. Flitwick ensinou para vocês antes do Dia das Bruxas. O Sr. Filch reclamou comigo que <i> _alguém </i>_ – ele varreu os olhos proeminentes pela turma como se pretendesse intimidar os alunos – lançou esse feitiço num dos corredores perto das masmorras, durante uma recente altercação. Quem lançou poderá gostar de saber como reverter o dano que fez.

 

Vários alunos trocaram olhares, e Severus procurou ao máximo disfarçar o fato de que ele tinha sido o responsável por engordurar o corredor. Sempre com um olho nos delinquentes de Gryffindor, ele preparou sua poção, fazendo anotações nas margens do livro de Poções, como sempre. Estava ficando difícil concentrar-se na poção à sua frente enquanto ele tinha que manter um olho nos Marauders e evitar olhar para James.

 

Talvez evitar olhar para James não fosse a melhor estratégia.

 

Severus estava quase no final da poção quando Sirius Black tentou disfarçar um movimento com a varinha, um que Severus só percebeu com o rabo de olho, mas já era tarde demais. Ele se virou para bloquear o movimento de Black, e jamais viu o ataque de James, que ergueu um caldeirão no ar e derramou-o inteiramente em cima do Slytherin. A confusão se formou na sala, com risos altos dos Gryffindors e mesmo de alguns Slytherins. Severus ficou totalmente ensopado com um líquido grosso, pegajoso e escuro.

 

– Sr. Potter! – vociferou o volumoso Mestre de Poções. – Esse ataque foi covarde e injustificável! O que o senhor tem a dizer?

 

Tentando sem sucesso reprimir o riso, James deu de ombros:

 

– Na verdade, ele ficou muito melhor agora, Professor.

 

Os Gryffindors riram mais ainda, exceto Lily Evans, cujos olhos verdes pareciam estar prestes a soltar raios mortíferos para James. É que a poção que eles tinham conseguido com os gêmeos Prewett começou a fazer efeito e o cabelo de Severus começava a mudar de cor. Em segundos, o Slytherin tinha seu cabelo inteiramente tingido de louro. Platinado. Era como se Lucius Malfoy tivesse emprestado sua peruca loura preferida a Severus. O resultado estava longe de ser atraente. Nem os Slytherins puderam deixar de reconhecer que estava absolutamente perturbador, ainda mais quando Severus afastou os cabelos encharcados do rosto para poder enxergar, revelando que também suas sobrancelhas tinham ficado louras.

 

– Aí, Snivellus, todo mundo prefere as louras, é ou não é? – Sirius debochou.

 

Risada geral. Severus fechou os olhos e os punhos, tremendo de ódio.

 

– Silêncio! Silêncio, todos vocês!– bradou o Prof. Slughorn, ficando ligeiramente vermelho em sua cabeça bem redonda e careca. A turma finalmente se acalmou. – Eu estou mais do que decepcionado com vocês. Nem alunos do segundo ano seriam tão infantis e imaturos quanto essa brincadeira de tingir o cabelo de um colega! Gryffindor não vai mais rir quando souber que perderam 50 pontos por causa dessa piadinha de mau gosto! E mais 10 pontos pela resposta debochada do Sr. Potter.

 

Houve alguns gemidos, e o Prof. Slughorn se dirigiu a Severus:

 

– Sr. Snape, pode ir trocar de roupa. Por favor, Sr. Avery, ajude seu colega.

 

– Aproveita e toma um banho, seu sebento! – gritou Sirius.

 

– Mais 50 pontos de Gryffindor, Sr. Black! – aplicou Slughorn, as grandes sobrancelhas fazendo um "V" de irritação. – E o senhor pode se juntar ao Sr. Potter nas duas semanas corridas de detenção que vou aplicar a ele. A detenção se estenderá aos finais de semana também, é claro. Durante os dias de semana, vocês a cumprirão com o Sr. Filch, e nos finais de semana, eu supervisionarei pessoalmente sua detenção.

 

Houve um ligeiro protesto entre os Gryffindors, que perderam rapidamente os sorrisos diante dos 110 pontos perdidos. E havia uma agravante nada desprezível.

 

– Mas, professor, sábado que vem é dia de Quiddtich!

 

– Oh, bem, Sr. Lupin, já que seu amigo Potter colocou tanto esforço e energia em elaborar essa brincadeira contra o Sr. Snape, ele deveria ter consultado o calendário, não acha?

 

Severus se voltou para olhar os Gryffindors. Black, como sempre, queria fuzilá-lo com os olhos, e Lupin o encarava com aquele olhar estranho que ele tinha, como se estivesse se sentindo culpado, mas ainda assim se divertindo. Então ele olhou o rosto de James. Ele apresentava um sorriso debochado como sempre, mas os olhos... pareciam implorar. Implorar perdão.

 

Durou apenas alguns segundos. Mas os olhos de Severus não estavam tão cheios de ódio quando ele se virou e deixou a sala de aula.

 

James suspirou, sentindo-se vazio e pequeno. Ele olhou para Sirius, que ainda dava um sorrisinho vitorioso e assentiu com orgulho para ele. Mas a última coisa que James sentia naquele momento era orgulho.

 


	9. Entressafra eterna

Durante uma semana. Severus foi obrigado a exibir uma cabeleira loura que provocava risinhos por onde ele passava. Não houve jeito de tingir ou desfazer o efeito da poção dos gêmeos Prewett. Foi especialmente embaraçoso quando ele foi encontrar-se com Lucius em Hogsmeade, conforme o herdeiro Malfoy tinha pedido na carta enviada dias antes. Mas Lucius tinha uma proposta interessante a respeito do Lord que estava crescendo nas sombras.

 

Ainda naquela semana, Severus recebeu uma coruja com um bilhete singelo. Dizia apenas; _"Desculpe – P"._

 

P de pêssego, claro, ele pensou.

 

Mas nunca mais ele teve seu pêssego gigante.

 

A vida seguiu, e no ano seguinte, seu último em Hogwarts, Severus relutantemente aceitou o jovem Regulus em sua cama. Ele era muito novinho e confiava em Severus completamente. Severus não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

 

Era apenas natural que Regulus quisesse seguir Severus no círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas, um lugar para o qual Severus tinha sido convidado por Lucius Malfoy e que lhe parecera extremamente atraente, depois que ele deixou Hogwarts para trás. Lord Voldemort (cujo nome não era pronunciado) era audacioso, ambicioso e muito persuasivo. Severus, perspicaz como sempre, previu que ele iria longe e faria grandes conquistas. Seu avô abençoou sua entrada no círculo de Voldemort e supervisionou as lições de Severus em Oclumência e Legilimência.

 

Sim, como Severus previra, chegara a hora de todos tomarem uma posição. Previsivelmente, Potter e seus amigos tomaram o lado de Dumbledore, em oposição ao Lord das Trevas. Aquilo não surpreendeu Severus, que sentiu uma espécie de melancolia ao ver seu pêssego do lado oposto ao seu.

 

Também não surpreendeu Severus que James tenha se casado (com Lily Evans, ninguém menos) e seguido sua vida. Era o que ele sabia que iria acontecer desde o início. Mas eles iriam se encontrar na próxima época de acasalamento. Ou, como Severus secretamente chamava, depois da entressafra de pêssegos, na próxima estação.

 

A guerra começara a escalar, e algumas das coisas que estavam acontecendo não tinham a concordância ou anuência de Severus. Ele abriu seus olhos para algumas das coisas que cercavam seu Lord das Trevas. Alertou Regulus também.

 

Pobre Regulus. Ele logo se revoltara contra tudo aquilo, e disse que queria sair. Mas não se sai dos serviços do Lord das Trevas. Regulus então disse que tinha um plano louco, um que tinha grande chance de dar certo. Não iria dizer o que era a Severus, e garantiu que estaria longe do louco perigoso em que Voldemort se transformara. Bem, infelizmente, a associação com o Lord das Trevas não era algo que se encerrasse com um aperto de mão e um adeus sincero. Regulus não sobreviveu a seu plano, fosse qual fosse. Severus sentiu a morte do amigo, e viu-se diante de dúvidas ainda maiores sobre o caminho que escolhera.

 

Então Severus recebera a missão de espionar Dumbledore. Ele podia fazer isso melhor se fosse professor em Hogwarts. Candidatou-se ao emprego e, no dia da entrevista, por um golpe de sorte (ou seria azar?), ouviu a maldita profecia da tonta chamada Trelawney e relatou-a a seu Mestre, esperando ganhar alguns favores ou dividendos. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra.

 

Porque os atos de Severus fizeram seu Mestre perseguir seu pêssego gigante e Lily, com a intenção de matar o filho deles. Severus se viu desesperado. Nunca, nunca ele imaginara que isso pudesse prejudicar James. Ele também tinha afeição por Lily, de quem tinha boas lembranças. Merlin, ele não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a nenhum dos dois. Por que o Lord das Trevas tinha cismado em sair perseguindo os Potters? Por que ele tinha que ter relatado maldita profecia àquele louco perigoso?

 

A culpa o levou a uma porta à qual ele jamais pensou em bater: Dumbledore. Ele foi ao velho mago implorar. Implorar para ser _seu_ espião e mudar de lado. Qualquer coisa, Severus faria qualquer coisa para salvar seu pêssego gigante. Ele realmente experimentava um arrependimento como jamais antes tinha sentido na vida, e estranhamente daquela vez Severus não optou por salvar seu pescoço. Optou por tentar salvar seu pêssego e a família dele.

 

Dumbledore fez de Severus o novo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, com a bênção de Slughorn, que desapareceu totalmente depois disso. Assim como James, que se escondeu com a família, provavelmente protegido por um Feitiço Fidelius. Agora com um emprego novo (em vários sentidos), Severus tentou se convencer de que seu pêssego gigante estaria seguro.

 

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, no Dia das Bruxas, o Lord das Trevas realizou um ataque bem-sucedido aos Potters. Severus não sabia direito como tinha acontecido. Pelo que ele conseguira descobrir, Sirius Black teria traído seu melhor amigo, mas o bebê Potter de alguma maneira não só sobrevivera como também tinha derrotado o Lord das Trevas, aparentemente. Enlouquecido com a derrota de seu Mestre, Black teria entrado numa fúria assassina que teria resultado na morte de Peter Pettigrew e mais 13 Muggles antes de ser capturado pelos Aurores e trancafiado em Azkaban após um julgamento-relâmpago. Pelo menos essa era a história. Mas isso pouco importava a Severus.

 

Severus estava arrasado. Seu pêssego... morto. Lily, que um dia fora sua amiga, morta. Traídos por aquele miserável Black. E tudo por quê? Para salvar a vida daquele pirralho. Ele não se conformava. James e Lily mortos para salvar um guri, um maldito guri!

 

E o fato de o menino ter derrotado o Lord das Trevas em nada impressionava Severus. O nome do garoto era pronunciado com reverência, ele ganhara títulos, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, e outras bobagens como essa, inventadas pela mídia. Aquilo só servia para aumentar o desprezo e a raiva de Severus pelo menino.

 

Nada mudava a verdade terrível. O maldito pirralho era o motivo pelo qual James e Lily estavam mortos e, por esse motivo, Severus jamais iria perdoá-lo. Por outro lado, Severus sentia que o Lord das Trevas não estava totalmente extinto. Estava incapacitado, escondido, em lugar incerto, mas não estava morto. Não, ele não seria destruído por um pirralho de menos de 15 meses, não importa o que o mundo bruxo e o Ministério da Magia dissessem. Lord Voldemort iria voltar algum dia, ele sabia disso.

 

E Severus teria que estar preparado para esse dia.

 

Durante 10 anos, ele teve duas direções a guiar sua vida. Aguardar a volta do Lord das Trevas e odiar o maldito pirralho. Isso se ele não morresse antes, claro.

 

Por um tempo, Severus temeu por sua própria vida após a morte de James. Seu avô tinha sido bem claro: uma vez que um Koboldine tivesse encontrado seu parceiro, seu destino era se acasalar ou morrer. Mas agora James estava morto, e Severus raciocinou que ele também estaria morto na próxima época de acasalamento.

 

Bom, não foi isso que aconteceu. Aparentemente, o instinto de acasalamento precisava ser iniciado pelo feromônio do parceiro. Com a morte de James, Severus não passou pela compulsão do acasalamento nunca mais. Sem seu pêssego gigante, Severus não sentia mais o delicioso aroma de pêssegos, um aroma especial, um que nem mesmo a safra da fruta trazia de volta.

 

Estava perdido para sempre, um aroma que só existiria na sua memória, numa mistura de tormento e melancolia. Mas Severus seguia adiante, em sua miserável existência, dedicada a esperar a volta do Lord das Trevas e a odiar o menino que vivera e matara seu pêssego gigante.

 

Como Slytherin, Severus não era de ficar remoendo o passado ou se afundar em arrependimentos. Mas ele não podia negar que carregava uma profunda mágoa pelo modo como as coisas terminaram. Numa atitude que ele dificilmente admitiria em voz alta, Severus intimamente imaginava que, se tivesse feito o que James pedira, sua vida seria totalmente diferente. Se eles tivessem ficado juntos, talvez Severus nunca tivesse aceitado a proposta de Lucius Malfoy em se juntar ao Lord das Trevas. Teria sido um escândalo. As chances eram grandes de que Severus fosse brutalmente assassinado por Black. Se ele era mesmo aquele homicida retratado pelos jornais, sua primeira vítima poderia ter sido Severus, por ter "corrompido" o santo James Potter. Lily jamais se tornaria a Sra. Potter, o pirralho nunca teria nascido para constar de uma profecia e ser alvo da fúria do Lord das trevas. Severus talvez até se aliasse voluntariamente a Dumbledore. Não como ele terminou fazendo, movido pela culpa e pelo remorso do que acontecera a seu pêssego gigante. Eles podiam estar juntos...

 

Contudo, previsivelmente, Severus não se detinha nesses pensamentos. Ele nunca fora um homem de "se" ou "poderia ter sido". A realidade sempre fora inexorável na vida de Severus, e ele jamais fugira a ela, mesmo que adversa. Portanto, ele tocou sua vida adiante, carregando sua mágoa, convivendo dia a dia com suas escolhas e as consequências delas.

 

E então chegou o dia em que Harry Potter foi para Hogwarts.

 

Era pior do que Severus imaginara. O guri era idêntico ao pai, em tudo o que o pai tinha de mais irritante. Foi ódio à primeira vista. Mas Dumbledore lhe deu a missão de proteger o pirralho e lembrou-lhe de uma dívida bruxa para com James, que o salvara do lobisomem. Severus engoliu em seco e teve que proteger o moleque.

 

Durante anos, ele fez justamente isso: ajudou o pestinha, que tinha um talento espetacular para se meter em confusões e situações difíceis – como o pai, aliás. Primeiro, a Pedra Filosofal e toda a confusão com Quirrell. Depois, o guri abriu a Câmara Secreta do próprio Salazar Slytherin. O terceiro ano foi o pior, com a volta de Sirius Black, e inocente, ainda por cima! Claro que o pestinha ia se aliar ao padrinho, mesmo que Black fosse considerado um assassino perigoso. Então, no Torneio Tribuxo, o garoto tinha passado por todas aquelas provas e voltara com o corpo de seu colega Diggory, jurando que o Lord das Trevas estava de volta.

 

Severus compreendeu então que o dia tinha chegado. O dia em que Lord Voldemort voltara. E ele fez o que tinha que fazer.

 

Mas Severus não estava preparado para os eventos do quinto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Aconteceu depois do Natal, um pouco antes de seu aniversário.

 

Hogwarts foi invadida por um cheiro que ele conhecia bem.

 

Um cheiro de pêssegos. Maduros, deliciosos, frescos, suculentos. De dar água na boca.

 

Vindos, obviamente, de ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
